


Терапия

by tetralibria



Series: Терапия [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Bucky's alive, Steve's dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Повышенный в звании старший сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс хочет поступить на службу в Щ.И.Т. Единственное, что его останавливает — посттравматический синдром и психотерапевт, вызвавшийся ему “помочь”. Теперь для того, чтобы пойти по стопам своего умершего названного брата, ему придётся пройти через ад своей психики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_— Старший сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, семнадцатое апреля тысяча девятьсот сорок седьмого года. Приём ведёт Элеанор Эллингтон._**  
  
  
      На записи слышится лёгкий скрип кресла, в котором усаживается пациент. В немом молчании проходит ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем доктор решает начать сеанс.  
  
  
_— Вы знаете, зачем вас направили ко мне, мистер Барнс?  
— Да,_  — шепчет хриплый голос, после чего прокашливается и уже более уверенно повторяет: _— Да.  
— Замечательно, _ — тихим, но уверенным голосом продолжает женщина,  _— итак, мистер Барнс…  
— Можете называть меня Джеймс, — перебивает мужчина._    
  
  
      На записи издаётся едва различимый шорох — видимо, женщина что-то помечает в своём блокноте.  
  
  
_— Ваше желание — мой закон, — исправляется она, — Джеймс._  
  
      Мужчина прокашливается ещё раз, скрипя пружинами кресла и отклоняясь назад.  
  
_— Все ли мои желания становятся вашим законом, мисс Эллингтон?  
— Нет, — резко отрезает женщина, чей голос приобретает некую сталь, режущую по ушам. — Я ваш лечащий врач, а не прислуга, Джеймс, — ровным тоном объясняет она, хоть в голосе слышится небольшая толика едкости.   
— Как пожелаете, мисс, — отзывается пациент.  
— Мы уже находим компромиссы, _ — на записи снова слышится тихий шорох,  _— это очень хорошо.  
— Давайте так, — предлагает Джеймс, приближаясь к доктору ближе, — мы просто посидим с вами положенный час и я пойду домой, а вы выпишете мне свой рецепт или что вам там положено выписать.  
— И что я должна написать в своём отчёте, Джеймс?   
— Что я годен к службе в Щ.И.Т. Не более.  
  
      Женщина издаёт едва слышимую усмешку, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
  
— Нет, — отрезает она. — Об этом можете не мечтать, мистер Барнс.  
— Джеймс, — автоматически поправляет он.  
— Джеймс, — более мягким голосом соглашается доктор. — Вы же понимаете, что я не могу написать заключение после одного-единственного сеанса. Особенно с таким пациентом, как_  вы,  _— отчётливо выделяет она последнее слово.  
— Как_  я?  _— с сомнением переспрашивает Джеймс, пристально вглядываясь в её прохладный взгляд тёмно-голубых глаз. — Не хотите уточнить?  
— Я _ могу  _уточнить, — с нажимом произносит она, — но вопрос в том, хотите ли_  вы, _чтобы_ я  _уточнила._    
_— Мне было бы интересно послушать, — отзывается мужчина, пронзая её своим холодным, безразличным взглядом.  
— Что ж, — вздыхает женщина, аккуратно откладывая ручку в сторону и доставая из ящика стола папку, зачитывая вслух: — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, родился… — начинает она, когда мужчина её перебивает:  
— Можете не притворяться. Я знаю, что вы знаете моё досье наизусть.  
  
      Доктор откладывает папку в сторону с едва заметной улыбкой на устах.  
  
— Вы правы, — соглашается она, — знаю.   
— Зачем тогда притворяться?  
— Хотела проверить вашу реакцию.  
— На что? — резко спрашивает он, заставляя женщину немедленно закрыть рот.  
— Честно?  
— Разумеется, доктор.  
— Мне интересно, как сильно проявился бы ваш стресс при прослушивании некоторых фактов из вашей жизни.   
— Стресс? — ухмыляется Барнс. — Нет, милочка, это не стресс. Как мне там сказал полковник Филлипс? Посттравматический синдром?  
— Давайте проясним раз и навсегда, мистер Барнс, — голос женщины вновь возвращается к стальному, а в глазах появляется лёд. — Я — ваш лечащий врач. Вы — мой пациент. Никаких межличностных отношений вне этих дверей у нас не будет. Более того, ваши фразы оставьте при себе.   
— Ах да, — тяжело выдыхает Барнс, — здесь же серьёзная организация.  
— Так точно, — подтверждает его ремарку доктор, — и я надеюсь, что вы будете вести себя соответственно.  
— Ха… — едва слышно слетает с его уст в издёвке, после чего Элеанор добивает его последним вопросом:  
— Вы ведь хотите пойти по стопам вашего друга, капитана Роджерса, верно?   
  
      Барнс замирает на месте, в секунду стирая со своего лица усмешку.   
  
— Вы не посмеете, — злобно шипит он сквозь зубы.  
— Посмею. Вы — мой пациент.  
— Повторяетесь, док, — решив бросить всё в свой естественный поток, отвечает Барнс.  
— Буду повторять до тех пор, пока вы это не уясните, — настойчиво объясняет женщина, вновь беря ручку и занося её над блокнотом. — Начнём?  
— Валяйте, — даёт отмашку Барнс, устраиваясь на кресле удобнее.   
— Что вы испытывали тогда, когда поняли, что вашего друга нет?  
  
      Несмотря на то, что Джеймс уже всеми возможными и, наверно, невозможными фразами проклял её в своём мозгу, она сидит, как и положено — ровно, с отточенной осанкой, внушающей лишь серьёзность и профессионализм. “Но не доверие” — отмечает для себя Барнс, сжимая кисти в кулаки.  
  
— Вы же доктор, — с очередной усмешкой меняет тему он, всматриваясь в её глаза, — на вас должен быть халат._  
  
  
      На записи раздаётся чёткий звук каблуков по деревянному полу, тихий шорох, после чего вновь становится слышим женский голос:  
  
  
_— Так лучше?  
— Определённо, — выдыхает Барнс, осознавая, что от этого доктора ему никуда не деться. Если нескольких предыдущих он смог вывести из себя, то эта женщина, Элеанор, определённо имеет куда более упрямый характер, чем он.  
— Вернёмся к моему вопросу, Джеймс, — продолжает как ни в чём не бывало женщина, придвигаясь ближе к столу. — Что вы испытали в тот момент, когда узнали о смерти своего лучшего друга?  
— А вам, я смотрю, нужно сразу из огня да в полымя, да? — ухмыляется Барнс, решая всё-таки не сдаваться. И просовывает руки в карманы, отыскивая последнюю пачку сигарет и спички.  
— Чем быстрее — тем лучше, — отмечает доктор. — Мы можем пойти по более длинному пути, если вы хотите.  
— Не против? — спрашивает Барнс, показывая ей пачку сигарет. Дождавшись отрицательного ответа, Барнс просовывает сигарету между губ, чуть зажав её зубами, и поджигает, исподлобья наблюдая за женщиной. — Хотите?  
— Нет, спасибо, я не курю, — вежливо отклоняет его просьбу доктор, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
— Будет тяжело… — едва слышно выдыхает Барнс, мотая головой. Доктор издаёт едва слышимый смешок. — Что? — огрызается он.  
— Я была предупреждена о вашем нраве и упёртом характере, мистер Барнс, — чётко произносит она. — Именно по этой причине вас, скажем так, _ сослали  _ко мне.  
— Вы сами вызвались, — потрясённо выдыхает Барнс, закашливаясь неожиданно большой порцией табачного дыма. — Чёрт возьми.  
— Можно и так сказать, — уклончиво отвечает доктор, слегка склонив голову. — Будем надеяться, что наше общее упорство будет весьма плодотворным.  
— Надейтесь, — вновь огрызается Барнс, сморщившись от боли в руке, которая заставляет его сильно выдохнуть.  
— Как давно болит ваша рука, Джеймс? — переводит тему доктор, раздражая пациента ещё сильнее._  
— Очень  _давно, — сквозь зубы шипит он, так и не определившись, на что он злится — на заносчивую женщину или боль в руке. Наверно, на оба этих раздражающих его донельзя фактора.  
— Она болела до вашего падения с поезда или после? — ровным тоном продолжает доктор, словно не замечая его раздражения.  
— А сами как думаете?   
  
      Женщина молча кивает и делает пометки в своих записях, привлекая этим внимание Барнса.  
  
— Обязательно всё записывать? — спрашивает он её с досадой в голосе, устав от опустошающей боли в руке и ровного тона доктора.  
— Да, — резко отрезает она все следующие попытки довольствоваться своими победами. — Как часто у вас эти боли?  
— Вы не грёбаный доктор, позволю вам напомнить, — ядовито отзывается Барнс, — вы лишь мозгоправ, не более.  
— От которого зависит ваша дальнейшая служба в Щ.И.Т.е, позволю вам напомнить, — парирует она в ответ.   
  
      Барнс выдыхает от досады. Эта Элеанор начинает раздражать всё больше.   
  
— Вот видите, — всё тем же ровным тоном продолжает она, — чем больше вы пытаетесь мне досадить, тем хуже для вас. Я предлагаю такую схему, — она облокачивается на столешницу, привлекая внимание Барнса, — честность.  
— Честность? — с сомнением переспрашивает Барнс, всё-таки надеясь на то, что ему послышалось. Как назло, женщина кивает головой.  
— Честность. Вы говорите всё, что вам приходит в голову. Вне зависимости от того, каким вредоносным, неуместным или банальным вам это кажется. Договорились?  
— Я думаю, что эти сеансы — полное дерьмо, — бросает Джеймс его единственную мысль с самого начала этого сеанса прямо ей в лицо, пытаясь насладиться её шокированным выражением, но не получает желаемого. Но, к своему же удивлению, он ощущает какую-никакую, но всё-таки лёгкость после высказанных слов.  
— Видите, Джеймс. Я же говорила, что мы сработаемся, — с мягкой улыбкой отвечает женщина, откидываясь на спинку стула. Барнс лишь закатывает глаза на её пафос. — Можете идти, Джеймс.  
  
      Эти слова кажутся ему громом посреди ясного неба._  
  
_— Мне казалось, сеанс длится час._  
_— Так и есть, — соглашается доктор, — но я думаю, что на сегодня хватит. Знакомство состоялось, вам так не кажется?_  
 _— Так точно, — отзывается Барнс, довольно поглаживая колени ладонями._  
  
_Женщина встаёт с места, подходя к небольшому столу с устроенным на нём магнитофоном, и, поставив микрофон обратно к нему, произносит:_  
 _—_ **Длительность сеанса тридцать восемь минут. Сеанс окончен.**  
  
      И нажимает кнопку остановки записи.   
  
  
      Запись останавливается практически сразу, оставляя сгорбленного над проигрывателем Стива без слов.  
  
  
— Зачем всё записывать, док? — приподняв бровь, спрашивает Барнс.  
— Для потомков, — с лёгкой улыбкой на губах произносит она, замечая в глазах Барнса опасный отзвук её слов, — шучу. Это для меня. Если сохранится — то, возможно, для истории. Думаю, будет очень замечательно, если у нас всё-таки получится сработаться, вам так не кажется?  
— Вам за это платят, — с тихим возмущением отвечает Барнс, надевая фуражку, — а мне — нет.  
— Будут, — обещает Элеанор.   
  
      Джеймсу остаётся лишь ошарашенно уставиться на неё, не веря своим ушам.  
  
— В сегодняшнем отчёте я разрешу вам допуск к работе в Щ.И.Т. Но! — обрывает она его, замечая, как начинают светиться его глаза, — Пока только бумажная работа. После того, как я увижу прогресс в нашей с вами работе, я дам допуск на более серьёзные задания. Слишком не обольщайтесь, Джеймс. Я надеюсь, мы оба получим то, что хотим, — протягивает она ему кисть для рукопожатия.  
— В таком случае, — отвечает Джеймс, сжимая её ладонь, — думаю, что мы сработаемся.


	2. Chapter 2

_**— Старший сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, двадцать четвёртое апреля тысяча девятьсот сорок седьмого года. Приём ведёт Элеанор Эллингтон.**  
  
      Он слышит эти слова уже второй раз. В отличие от первого, он смирился с мыслью о том, что ему придётся ковыряться в собственном мозгу и, более того, рассказывать кому-то обо всех своих мыслях. Этого он делать не привык.  
  
— У вас руки дрожат, — обращает его внимание на этот, как ему кажется, недостаток, женщина, от чего он поспешно прячет кисти в карман. — Нет нужды прятать их, мистер Барнс, — произносит она, располагая перед собой свой блокнот. К некому вялому удивлению, Барнс отмечает то, что на рабочем столе нет ничего, кроме блокнота и ручки.   
— Я же сказал, называйте меня Джеймс, — несколько злобно произносит он. — Или произносите моё звание перед фамилией, так…  
— Требует устав, — заканчивает за него женщина. — Мы не в армии, м... Джеймс, — поспешно исправляется она, заметив колючий взгляд. — Вы знаете, где находитесь, Джеймс?  
— В вашем кабинете, — словно очевидное, доносит до неё Барнс, стараясь унять всё ещё дрожащие руки._  
  
  
      На записи наступает тишина, оставляя тихие скрипы от старости магнитофона и магнитной ленты, вводя Стива на грань между возбуждением и злостью.  
  
  
_— Где находится мой кабинет? — спрашивает женщина.  
— Вы серьёзно?  
— Абсолютно, — кивает она.  
— Почему бы вам самой не рассказать мне, где находится ваш кабинет? — не сдаётся Барнс. Сегодня у него совсем нет настроения делиться чем-либо или вообще быть благосклонным к её вопросам.  
— Во время посттравматического расстройства пациенты часто испытывают чувство дереализации. Мне нужно чёткое понятие того, что вы осознаёте своё местонахождение, Джеймс.  
— Пятая авеню, — нехотя отвечает Барнс, сжимая кулаки в карманах, — довольны?  
— Более чем, — всё тем же ровным тоном отвечает женщина. — Джеймс, — пытается привлечь она его внимание, когда тот словно зависает, уставившись в пространство перед собой. — Джеймс! — более громко повторяет она, заставляя его дёрнуться. — Как давно вы спали, мистер Барнс?  
— Почему ваш кабинет так далеко от базы Щ.И.Т.а? — в очередной раз уходит от темы он, шмыгнув носом._  
  
  
      На записи раздаётся усталый выдох, свидетельствующий о том, что Джеймс Барнс всё ещё в состоянии выводить людей из себя. Вслед за этим слышится скрежет отъезжающих ножек стула по деревянному полу.  
  
  
_— Потому что я занимаюсь ещё и частной практикой, — отвечает на поставленный вопрос она, доставая из шкафа напротив две небольших бутыли. — Будете?  
— Кока-кола, — осматривает протянутую ему бутылку Джеймс, — где нашли? — спрашивает он, принимая такой подарок.  
— Я работаю в Щ.И.Т.е. Для меня практически нет ничего невозможного, — с лёгкой улыбкой на губах отвечает доктор, откупоривая бутылку и делая первый глоток._  
  
  
      Следующие несколько минут записи наполнены тишиной и тихими выдохами Джеймса, которые Стив узнает за сотни миль.  
  
  
_— Как давно вы спали, Джеймс? — вновь спрашивает она, заставив Барнса поперхнуться.  
— Метод кнута и пряника, да? — вопросительно приподнимает бровь он, отставляя почти допитый напиток в сторону. Элеанор опирается на стену напротив него, осматривая его с ног до головы.   
  
      Джеймсу не нравится её пристальный взгляд, и он вновь шевелится, заставляя уже опостылевшие ему пружины скрипеть.  
  
— Ответьте на вопрос, мистер Барнс.  
— Старший сержант Барнс! — срывается на крик он, подскочив с места.   
— Старший сержант Барнс, да, — даже не моргнув глазом продолжает она, отходя от стены и садясь за свой стол, старательно делая пометки в своём блокноте. — Присядьте, Джеймс. Драка и истерика ни к чему.  
— Мне осточертели эти сеансы, — выдыхает Барнс, хлопаясь обратно в кресло.  
— Это наш второй сеанс, — с лёгким сожалением в глазах произносит Элеанор.  
— Вы хотите из меня всю душу вытрясти, да? — вновь срывается на крик пациент. — Да вот только не выйдет! Нет у меня души, нет!  
  
      Элеанор закатывает рукава специально надетого для Барнса халата, понимая, что этот сеанс будет гораздо тяжелее первого. И надеется, что у неё получится справиться с этим, иначе ей самой потребуется психотерапевт.  
  
— Джеймс, — тихо зовёт она, обратив на себя внимания мужчины. — Я понимаю, что вам тяжело.  
— Не понимаете, — устало шепчет он.  
— Я была на фронте полтора года после двухмесячного курса по медицинскому делу, — вкрадчиво произносит она, проникая словами под его кожу и прямо-таки побуждая смотреть на неё. — И я бы осталась там, не получи пулю. Я точно так же, как и вы, старший сержант Барнс, потеряла своих друзей. Вся моя семья полегла на войне. И, чёрт возьми, я знаю, что вы чувствуете!  
  
      Барнс от такого откровения молча закрывает рот, отмечая про себя, что руки наконец перестали дрожать. Он всё-таки смог вывести её из себя, а это уже отправная точка.   
  
      Но дело в том, что ему всё-таки необходима служба в Щ.И.Т. И если он облажается с ней, туда ему не попасть никакими окольными путями, это он понял после первого сеанса.  
  
— Джеймс, — вновь нацепив на себя маску профессионализма, обращает его внимание на себя женщина, — как давно вы спали?  
— Мне нравится ваш магнитофон, — непроизвольно произносит Барнс, обращая взгляд на стоящий перед ним микрофон. — Насколько я знаю, их выпускают лишь с прошлого года.  
— Джеймс, — предостерегательным тоном произносит Элеанор, чуть склонив голову.  
— Где-то около пяти дней назад, — устало отвечает он, протерев глаза пальцами.   
— Спали ли вы за эти пять дней, Джеймс?  
  
      Он отрицательно машет головой.  
  
— Хотя бы пять минут? — не сдаётся доктор.  
— Я сплю по полчаса в сутки, я думаю, — сдаётся он, вызывая выдох облегчения у Эллингтон. — Где-то около того.   
— Вы в этом точно уверены?  
— Хрен его знает, — пожимает плечами Барнс.  
— Джеймс, — вновь переходит на тихий шёпот она, — я не хочу манипулировать вами. Помогите мне помочь вам.  
— Бредово звучит.  
— Я знаю, — отмахивается женщина, устало откинувшись на спинку своего стула. — Но со всеми работает.  
— Манипуляция?  
— Манипуляция — да, фраза про помощь для помощи — нет.  
— Жаль, — сжав губы в тонкую трубочку, выдыхает Барнс.  
— Вы бы назвали своё состояние бессонницей? — выдыхает она, вновь берясь за ручку и делая пометки.  
— Наверно, — чешет затылок Барнс, но, заметив её строгий взгляд, поправляется: — Да.   
— Продолжайте.  
— Если считать тридцатиминутный перерыв сном, то всё вполне нормально.  
— Как давно вы спите в таком режиме?  
— После того, как… — в его горле застревает комок, а на глаза начинают наворачиваться слёзы.   
— После смерти капитана Роджерса, да? — прямо спрашивает доктор, не дождавшись окончания фразы.  
— Да, — отвечает Барнс, молча проглотив так и не пролитые слёзы. Он будет раскисать где угодно, но не в кабинете у мозгоправа, нет.  
— То есть, вы испытываете проблемы со сном в течение нескольких лет, верно? — уточняет она, что-то усердно подчёркивая в записях.   
— Так точно.  
— Как часто вы спите больше тридцати минут в сутки?  
— Раз в неделю, наверно, — пожимает плечами он, чувствуя дискомфорт. Ему всё ещё не нравится идея выкладывать душу наизнанку.  
— Вы пробовали обращаться к врачу по этому поводу?  
— Вы же врач, — с лёгким смешком выдыхает он, но, встретив её ледяной взгляд, тихо заканчивает: — Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Мне кажется, что это нормально — не спать. Особенно если ты потерял лучшего друга в чёртовой войне.  
— А мне кажется, — выдыхает доктор, сцепляя кисти в замок, — что то, что вы испытываете, называется несколько иначе.  
— Не просветите?  
— Чувство вины — это нормально, Джеймс.  
  
      Барнс опускает взгляд на свои ладони, которые внезапно даже для него самого становятся интересными. Разумеется, он думал о том, что во всём его вина. Не уберёг. Не досмотрел. Он ведь обещал.  
  
— Говорите то, о чём думаете, Джеймс. Это упростит задачу нам обоим._  
  
  
      Стив откидывается на спинку стула, отпивая очередной глоток эспрессо, и продолжает вслушиваться.  
  
  
_— Я не уберёг его, — наполненный слезами взгляд поднимается на Элеанор, которая продолжает заинтересованно впитывать каждое его слово. Или же ему просто так кажется. — Я обещал себе, — прокашливается он в надежде избавиться от комка в горле, — обещал, что присмотрю за малым Стивом, что не дам ему погибнуть, а сам…  
— Вы не виноваты в том, что упали с поезда, Джеймс.  
— Да знаю я! — срывается на крик он, ошеломляя женщину, которая от неожиданности забывает, как дышать. — Знаю, — повторяет он ещё тише. — Я подвёл его. Чем чаще я думаю об этом, тем больше чувствую свою вину. Если бы я был рядом с ним на том самолёте, то всё было бы гораздо проще. Осталось бы меньше вариантов.  
— Например? — осторожно спрашивает доктор, стараясь не упускать ни единой проплывшей на его лице эмоции.  
— Например, я бы не сидел сейчас здесь, с вами.  
— Вам не нравится моя компания?  
— Меня вообще не устраивает вариант изливать кому-то душу, — отрезает он.  
— Если вам станет легче, то мне тоже не нравится говорить с кем-то о моих проблемах. Но порой это жизненно необходимо для нормальной социальной активности.   
— Я был бы мёртв вместе со Стивом, — рубит дальше он, изливая сто раз продуманные варианты, — или же как-нибудь исправил ситуацию.  
— Как бы вы исправили ситуацию?   
— Что?  
— Вы говорите, что исправили бы ситуацию. Джеймс, мне интересно знать, как бы вы исправили её.  
— Не знаю, — устало проводит ладонью по лицу мужчина, — не дал бы ему сесть в этот самолёт или полетел вместе с ним… Там бы точно что-нибудь придумали.  
— Вы думали об этом подробнее?  
— Да.   
— И?  
— И что?  
— К какому результату бы вы пришли?  
— Наверно… — замолкает он, пытаясь подвести итоги всем своим мыслям. — Я бы был уже мёртв.  
— А вам не кажется, что если Стив пожертвовал своей жизнью ради многих незнакомых ему людей, то вас бы он буквально выкинул за борт?_  
  
  
      На записи внезапно смолкают все голоса, и, кажется, что даже шум улицы перестал проникать в кабинет.  
  
  
_Барнс растерянно смотрит по сторонам, пытаясь осознать то, что услышал. Нет, нет._  
  
_— Заведомо безвыигрышных ситуаций не бывает, — отстранённо произносит он, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, кроме доктора._  
 _— Подумайте об этом, Джеймс. Подумайте об этом тщательнее. Я так понимаю, что вы не рассматривали такой вариант развития событий?_  
 _— Да, — глухо отзывается он, ощущая, как тремор возвращается._  
 _— Подумайте о том, каким Стив был человеком. О том, сколько раз вы спасали друг друга, и после этого возвращайтесь к плану с самолётом. А результаты, — приподнимается она из-за стола, протягивая ладонь ему навстречу, — сообщите послезавтра._  
 _— Послезавтра не могу, — Барнс пожимает протянутую ладонь и быстро прячет вновь задрожавшие ладони в карманы, и, встречая вопросительный взгляд доктора, поясняет: — Меня берут на поисковую операцию. Надеюсь, мы найдём хотя бы его тело._  
  
_Элеанор молча кивает, вытерев ладони о брюки, и хватает небольшой клочок бумажки, что-то быстро записывая._  
  
_— Это адрес моего знакомого врача, — протягивает она листок, — загляните к нему сегодня же. Расскажите подробнее о проблемах со сном и попросите снотворное. Знаю, — приподнимает она ладонь, останавливая ещё не озвученный вопрос, — я не вправе так делать. Но я действительно хочу вам помочь. Вам нужен здоровый сон, не говоря уже о нормальном ужине. Пожалуйста, Джеймс._  
  
_Он бросает на неё быстрый взгляд, кивая._  
  
_— Будет сделано, док._  
 _— Тогда увидимся через месяц, старший сержант Барнс._  
  
_Элеанор наблюдает за тем, как Барнс молча салютует, скомкав листок в руке и выходит, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. Она сверяется с часами на стене и подходит к магнитофону._  
  
**— Длительность сеанса пятьдесят две минуты. Сеанс окончен.**  
  
  
      Запись прерывается, оставляя Стива наедине со своими мыслями.   
      Действительно, что бы он сделал, если бы Баки остался здоров и находился с ним на том самом самолёте? Спустя пару минут он приходит к заключению, что доктора Элеанор Эллингтон не зазря воспевают как одну из легенд Щ.И.Т.а.


	3. Chapter 3

_**— Старший сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, двадцать седьмое мая тысяча девятьсот сорок седьмого года. Приём ведёт Элеанор Эллингтон.**  
  
      Повернувшись к пациенту, Элеанор отмечает, что круги под глазами становятся более светлыми, но даже спустя месяц не пропали. Что-то идёт не так. То, что Барнс в глубокой завязке после начала приёма снотворных, она знает. И кажется, что с их последней встречи Барнс совсем немного поднабрал в весе. Значит, причина в другом.  
  
— Поиски прошли не так успешно? — наконец спрашивает она, усаживаясь за стол.  
  
      Барнс молча отмечает, что она не открывает блокнот. С одной стороны, он уже привык к постоянным отметкам, а с другой — без этого уже не то. Он пытается собраться с силами, но получается не очень.  
  
— Я чувствую себя иначе, — наконец произносит он прокуренным голосом. Пальцы рук трясутся сильнее прежнего, но ему плевать на то, что Элеанор это видит.   
— Как вы себя чувствуете, Джеймс? — вмиг посерьёзнев, спрашивает женщина. — Опишите.  
— Я… — теряется он. — Я не знаю. Не имею понятия.  
— Вы запутались, — констатирует она.  
— Так точно, — сипит он.   
— В таком случае, — чуть более тёплым голосом произносит доктор, откидываясь на спинку своего стула и складывая руки на груди, — расскажите мне о вашей поездке.   
— Это имеет значение?  
— И да, и нет, — пространно отвечает на вопрос Эллингтон, — мне интересно, как всё прошло.   
— Как доктору? — с некоторым сомнением в голосе спрашивает Джеймс.  
— И как человеку, — заканчивает за него фразу Элеанор.  
  
      Джеймс откидывается на кресле, пытаясь собрать все воспоминания воедино. Пока он шерстит свою память от начала до конца поездки, он невольно заглядывается на своего лечащего врача. Статная, стройная, профессионал. То, что у неё глаз намётан на всяких психологически избитых щенков, он понял сразу. И то, что она любит манипулировать — тоже.   
  
      Он часто думал об этом в последнее время. Найди он в себе силы, он позвал бы её на свидание. Но позвать её на свидание сможет только прежний Джеймс, которого уже давно нет. Да и то, наверно, она ответит своим “я — доктор, вы — пациент”.  
  
— Не знаю, с чего начать…  
— Начните с начала.  
  
      Он ухмыляется. Да, прежний Баки точно заинтересовался бы таким экземпляром.  
  
— Наверно, стоит начать с того, что я сходил к вашему знакомому и получил снотворное, — по промелькнувшему в её глазах огоньку он понял, что уж это его доктор точно знает, — и, в принципе, оно мне помогло.  
— В принципе? — словно эхом повторила Элеанор.  
— Я сплю больше, чем раньше. Но кошмары…  
— О чём обычно ваши кошмары?  
  
      Джеймс поразился её напору. Да, Эллингтон и раньше была довольно-таки ответственной женщиной, но сегодня, кажется, она переходит границы. Или же ему просто кажется.  
  
— Стив.   
  
      Одно слово и столько эмоций. Элеанор буквально утонула в том страхе, который появился в комнате, когда имя лучшего друга слетело с губ Барнса. Под этим именем можно понимать неопределённое количество вариаций снов, а точнее — кошмаров, которые наблюдаются у её пациента. И чем дальше это дело заходит, тем сложнее будет с этим справиться.   
  
— Вы спасаете его?  
— Нет, всё иначе. Я делал так, как вы мне и посоветовали — думал о той ситуации, где я нахожусь рядом со Стивом в одном самолёте, и что бы он сделал. А потом мне это стало сниться.   
— Он спасает вас, — догадывается доктор, на что Барнс кивает головой.  
— Выбрасывает за борт с парашютом и сигнальной ракетой, а сам…  
— Отправляется навстречу своей верной смерти.  
— Так точно.  
— Вам нравится такое развитие событий?  
— Нравится ли мне, когда умирает мой лучший друг? Нет! — повышает он голос на конце фразы. — Мне никогда это не понравится!  
— Вы понимаете, что вариантов, в которых бы выжил ваш друг, ничтожно мало?  
— Мне казалось, вы должны мне помогать… — шепчет Джеймс, стирая с лица тень усталости.  
— Чтобы помочь, мне нужно иметь полную картину проблемы. Вы мне пока не даёте увидеть эту картину, старший сержант Барнс.  
— Поэтому вы лезете мне под кожу? — вновь повышает тон мужчина, крепко вцепившись в подлокотники и пронзая взглядом доктора.   
— Да, — спокойно отвечает женщина.  
— И что вы этим добьётесь?   
— Ваших эмоций._  
  
  
      А Джеймс прав — она умеет лезть под кожу. Даже прослушивая эту запись, Стив понимает, насколько упёртой женщиной может быть доктор Эллингтон. И, честно сказать, ему ни за что не хотелось бы опробовать на себе её практику. Но Джеймс, со своей природной упорностью, скорее всего заслуживает на свою голову такое проклятие.  
  
  
 _— Нет у меня эмоций, ясно? — истощённо выдыхает Джеймс, спрятав за ладонями лицо. — Ни черта у меня нет, док.  
— Сколько вы спите после приёма снотворных? — возвращается к предыдущему вопросу женщина, заставляя Барнса громко вздохнуть.  
— Около шести часов. Стандарт.  
— Кошмары?  
— Раз через три.  
— То есть вы можете сказать, что с бессонницей проблем гораздо меньше?  
— Да, — кивает мужчина, доставая пачку сигарет из кармана, и, не спрашивая разрешения, закуривает.  
— Вам бы бросить, — как бы ненароком отмечает женщина, наконец открывая свой блокнот и делая в нём записи.  
— Я из-за таблеток выпивать бросил, не смейте отбирать последнюю радость в жизни.  
— Вы имели в виду не выпивать, а пить, — парирует она с лёгкой улыбкой.   
— Ой, да ладно.  
— И всё-таки, мне кажется, что еда — гораздо лучшее лекарство, чем алкоголь или сигареты, — продолжает она, не отрываясь от записей.  
— После войны я ем всё, что угодно.  
— Зря. Потратьтесь хоть раз на шикарный ужин. Поверьте, это стоит того.  
— Совет доктора? — улыбнувшись уголком рта, выдыхает дым Барнс.  
— Скорее, товарища, — пронзает его потеплевшим взглядом доктор.  
— Интересно, док, — придвигается он ближе, туша сигарету, — если я буду с вами откровенен, как часто я смогу видеть вашу улыбку?  
— А вот это уже очень хороший вопрос, старший сержант Барнс, — отвечает она, возвращаясь к своим записям, — но здесь от меня ничего не зависит. Только от вас.  
— Да, пожалуй._  
  
  
      Наступает тишина, в которой Стив едва различает какие-либо звуки. Бросив очередной пустой стаканчик из-под кофе в переполненную мусорную корзину, он протягивает руки к смартфону, отправляя сообщение Наташе. Плёнка соскакивает, обрываясь. Выругавшись, Стив быстро останавливает магнитофон, собираясь с мыслями. Он молча молится всем ему известным богам о том, чтобы ни один речевой фрагмент записи не был повреждён.  
  
  
 _— Вы хотите поговорить о том, как выжили?_  
— Нет, это в следующий раз, — машет головой Барнс, обрывая двустороннее молчание.  
— Я не буду заставлять говорить о том, о чём вы не желаете говорить.  
— А мне кажется, что вы снова манипулируете, док, — с лёгкой улыбкой на губах произносит Джеймс, стараясь вернуться в ту атмосферу дружелюбия, которая витала здесь несколько минут назад.   
— Вы правы, — сцепляет руки в замок доктор, не сводя глаз с мужчины, — но рано или поздно нам всё равно придётся поговорить об этом.  
— Знаю. Учту. Морально подготовлюсь.  
— Не помешает, да, — отстранённо подтверждает его умозаключение женщина, кивнув головой. — В таком случае, я хочу поговорить с вами о том, что случилось в вашей экспедиции. Вы не рассказали мне всего.  
— Ладно, док, раскололи, — подняв руки в смиренном жесте, Джеймс продолжает: — Выяснилось, что я боюсь высоты.   
  
      Элеанор заинтересованно приподняла бровь, откидываясь на спинку стула и сложив руки на груди, безмолвно прося продолжить.  
  
— Я боялся взойти на самолёт.   
— У вас было такое раньше?  
— Нет. И заметить не мог, потому что живу на первом этаже. А в штабе занимаюсь только бумажной работой.   
— Вы стали бояться высоты после падения с поезда.  
— Спасибо, док, я без вас бы не справился.  
  
      Элеанор бросила ему такой ледяной взгляд, что по телу Барнса прошли мурашки, и он поторопился извиниться.   
  
— Ничего страшного, — отмахнулась женщина, — такое бывает.  
— Я вот ещё о чём думал… Если бы Стив дал свои координаты Пегги, то мы бы точно нашли его тело.  
— Да, — кивает она.  
— Но вы ведь уже об этом думали, да?  
— Да, — вновь соглашается доктор.  
— Вы такая…  
— Какая? Завершите фразу, старший сержант Барнс. Вы ведь помните наш уговор?  
— Заноза в заднице, — со смешком выдаёт Барнс, едва дав ей закончить фразу.  
— Вы мне льстите, Джеймс.  
— Даже не думал.  
— Давайте вернёмся к тому, как мы можем исправить ваш страх высоты.  
— Никак. А что? Сколько людей боятся высоты? И ничего, очень даже с этим живут.  
— Джеймс, — быстро остужает его пыл доктор, — это Щ.И.Т. Вам предстоит куча командировок в разные части света. Нанимать корабль только ради вас никто не станет.  
  
      Джеймс задумался, обдумывая правильность её слов.  
  
— Кажется, вы правы.  
— Не кажется, — со смешком выдыхает Элеанор, — а точно.  
— Давайте подумаем об этом в следующий раз? — предлагает Барнс, привставая с места.  
— Что ж, — выходит из-за стола Элеанор, протягивая ему ладонь, — по крайней мере, теперь вы самостоятельно говорите о следующей встрече.  
— Значит, что она точно состоится, — пожимает ладонь он.  
— Я точно знаю, что вы держите своё слово, — бросает она, подходя к микрофону.  **— Длительность сеанса сорок девять минут. Сеанс окончен.**  
— До встречи, док, — открывает дверь Барнс, застывая в проходе.  
— До встречи, — отстранённо произносит она, снимая катушки с проигрывателя. — И, Джеймс, — восклицает она, повернувшись, — ради бога, поешьте!


	4. Chapter 4

_**— Старший сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, одиннадцатое июня тысяча девятьсот сорок седьмого года. Приём ведёт Элеанор Эллингтон.**  
  
— Нам стоит встречаться чаще, — сразу произносит Элеанор, едва закончив стандартную фразу, с которой начинаются все их сеансы.  
— Со временем, думаю, у меня появится желание видеть вас чаще, чем раз в несколько недель, док.  
— Шутки — это хорошо, — кивает женщина, присаживаясь за стол, — но мы говорим о вашем психологическом здоровье.  
— Разве шутки — это не факт того, что я иду на поправку? — с наигранной обидой спрашивает Джеймс, подмигивая ей.  
— Посттравматический синдром не пропадает бесследно через несколько разговоров с психотерапевтом, Джеймс.  
— Вы — зануда.  
— Я смирюсь даже с этим, если вы идёте на поправку.  
— Спасибо не скажу.  
— У вас есть отличная мотивация, — затыкает ему рот Элеанор, заправив локон тёмных волос за ухо. — Речь должна быть не о том, как идти наперекор моей работе, а о том, как идти к вашей мечте, отдавая дань памяти своему другу.   
— Стив — герой… — устало выдыхает Барнс, отметив про себя, что разговоры о Стиве начинают его выматывать.  
— А вы разве не герой, Джеймс?  
— Я? Нет, и никогда им не был.  
— Ну как же? Сколько раз вы спасали Стива по вашим бруклинским подворотням? М? — этот вопрос заставляет Барнса оторвать взгляд от своих неухоженных ногтей и посмотреть на доктора. — А кто помогал ему в бесконечных миссиях?  
— А кто свалился с поезда и чуть не умер, в итоге подведя друга?  
— Вы, — продолжает женщина, игнорируя последнее предложение, — это всё сделали вы. _ Вы _дали Стиву понятие дружбы,_ вы  _дали ему ролевую модель поведения,_  вы  _участвовали в том, чтобы он стал тем героем, каким он есть._  Вы  _— точно такой же герой, как и Стив._  
_— Даже близко не было…_  
_— Джеймс, посмотрите на меня, — стальным голосом требует женщина, вставая из-за стола. Он поднимается вслед за ней, не отводя взгляд от её голубых глаз. — Идёмте._  
  
_Элеанор берёт прохладную ладонь Барнса и ведёт его в центр комнаты, вставая напротив него._  
  
_— Скажите это._  
 _— Что именно?_  
 _— Осознайте то, что вы — герой._  
 _— Герой, который подвёл?_  
 _— Никто не идеален, Джеймс, — устало выдыхает она, кладя ладони на его плечи._  
 _— Иначе что?_  
 _— Иначе мне придётся на вас накричать, старший сержант Барнс. Поверьте, мне вовсе не хочется этого делать. Более того, мне придётся повторять это столько раз, чтобы вы поверили в это высказывание._  
 _— Да я уже в него верю, — вяло говорит Джеймс, разглядывая свои ботинки, внезапно ставшие очень интересными._  
 _— Когда мне говорили, что вы упёртый, никто не говорил, что настолько._  
 _— А я предупреждал, — улыбнувшись уголком рта, парирует Джеймс, ловя себя в отражении её глаз._  
 _— Я вас тоже предупреждала, Джеймс._  
 _— О чём?_  
  
_Элеанор сильнее нажимает на его плечи, а мужчина удивляется тому, сколько в этой хрупкой женщине может прятаться силы. Как только давление становится ужасно неприятным, он открывает рот, но, не успев вымолвить и слова, удивляется совсем уж ледяному взгляду своего доктора._  
  
_— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, ты — герой, спасавший своего лучшего друга, — стальным голосом произносит она, заставляя Джеймса передёрнуться от неожиданности._  
 _— Ладно, — отмахивается он. — Мне надоел этот цирк. Я ухожу._  
 _— Учтите, Барнс, если вы сейчас закроете за собой эту дверь, то не видать вам службы в Щ.И.Т.е. Я — последний и единственный барьер между вами и вашей мечтой._  
 _— Это-то меня и бесит, — едва слышится в динамике, вслед за чем раздаётся хлопок двери, а тихий стук каблуков становится громче._  
 **— Длительность сеанса пятнадцать минут. Сеанс окончен.**  
  
  
      Стив молча смотрит на закончивший проигрывать запись магнитофон, словно не веря ушам. Баки никогда не был тем, кто бросает дело на полпути. Даже если это дело ему вовсе не нравится.  
  
  
— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! — восклицает Элеанор, стуча ногой по полу. — Твою мать.  
  
      Выдохнув и вдохнув в надежде привести дыхание в порядок, она подходит к стационарному телефону, набирая выученные наизусть цифры.   
  
— Полковник Филлипс, — говорит женщина своим профессиональным стальным голосом в трубку, — Эллингтон. Отстраняйте этого вашего Барнса к чёртовой матери.


	5. Chapter 5

— Что вы наделали, вашу мать? — влетает Барнс в кабинет психотерапевта ранним утром следующего дня.   
— И вам доброе утро, Джеймс, — безэмоционально произносит она приветствие, поглаживая смявшиеся от долгой поездки в такси оборки на юбке.  
— Вы кто, мать вашу, такая, чтобы решать — работать мне или нет? — всё не утихает Барнс, повышая с каждым произнесённым словом свой тон. Голос уже начинает дрожать — Джеймс давно не испытывал таких сильных эмоций и чувствует, как вот-вот наступит конец его разъярённого утра.  
— Я — ваш психотерапевт, — отвечает женщина, присаживаясь за стол и складывая ладони в замок.   
  
      То, с каким упорством и яростью смотрит на неё Барнс, всё-таки немного её забавляет.   
  
— Вы не имеете права… — уже глухим голосом отзывается Джеймс, вяло заваливаясь в привычное для него кресло, проведя ладонью по лицу. Сил и эмоций больше нет.  
—  _Доброе утро, Джеймс,_  — с нажимом произносит Элеанор, наклоняясь чуть ближе к нему.  
— И вам не хворать, док, — отзывается мужчина, сжав подлокотник. То, что эта женщина не даст ему проскользнуть без своих отчётов ему стало понятно сегодня утром.  
— Вы готовы к сеансу, Джеймс?  
  
      Он даёт ей отмашку, не находя в себе сил смириться со всей этой терапией и цирком, который развела Эллингтон.   
  
_**— Старший сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, двенадцатое июня тысяча девятьсот сорок седьмого года. Приём ведёт Элеанор Эллингтон.**  
  
      Она возвращается к своему столу, надевая халат, и садится. Барнс молчит, пытаясь подобрать более адекватные слова для записи. Даже если и знает, что женщина наверняка докладывает полковнику Филлипсу каждое произнесённое им слово в этом кабинете.  
  
— Расскажите, Джеймс, что заставило вас вернуться сюда?  
  
      Началось. У Джеймса вновь трясутся руки, и он поспешно прячет их в карманы брюк, одновременно зажмуриваясь от нахлынувшей боли.  
  
— Джеймс.   
— Полковник Филлипс, — начал мужчина, недовольно выдохнув, — позвонил сегодня утром. Сказал, что вы не допускаете меня к службе в Щ.И.Т. И что я могу больше не приходить и найти более подходящую и менее опасную работу.  
— Но вы ведь этого не сделали, верно?  
— Да, — твёрдо произносит он. — Потому что я хочу быть только в Щ.И.Т.е.   
— Хотите стать неизвестным героем? — рубит с плеча женщина. — Вы ведь знаете, что это — постоянная работа под прикрытием, и что даже если вы и спасёте всю планету, об этом будет максимум известно в верхах самой организации, не более.  
— Да.  
— Вы не станете таким героем, как Стивен Роджерс.   
  
      Эти слова отрезвляют его, и лёгкая завеса геройства начинает потихоньку открывать ему более реалистичный взгляд на реальный мир, в котором он оказался.  
  
— Я знаю.   
  
      Доктор молчит, побуждая его говорить дальше.  
  
— Я знаю, что никогда не стану таким героем, как Стив. Но ведь я и не он, верно? — Барнс замечает на губах доктора лёгкую улыбку и принимает её за знак благодарности на его откровение. И, удивляясь, отмечает про себя, что всё не так уж и плохо. — Да, этот маленький шкет вечно был занозой в заднице, — с улыбкой на губах продолжает он, — ну, я имею в виду, что он был чуть поменьше вас, но вы оба такие…  
— Зануды, — подсказывает женщина, надевая свои очки и внося коррекции в записи.  
— Так точно, — со смешком выдыхает Джеймс. Ему на удивление просто и легко говорить после того безумного взрыва чувств и эмоций, который он испытал сразу же после подъёма и по всему пути сюда. — Я — не Стив. Но я могу и, более того,_  хочу  _сделать что-то полезное для своей страны. Оставить свой значимый след в истории. Даже если это будет небольшое досье в пыльном архиве.  
— Мне нравится ваш сегодняшний настрой, старший сержант Барнс.  
— Вы вынуждаете меня делать странные вещи.  
— Именно поэтому мы сейчас здесь, не так ли? — спрашивает Элеанор, заставляя Барнса согласно кивнуть. — Видите, всё не так уж и сложно, Джеймс. Мы оба не пытаемся досадить друг другу, и всё идёт своим чередом. Очень хорошим, прошу заметить.  
— Вам это доставляет удовольствие?  
— Что именно? Уточните.  
— То, как другие люди рассказывают вам о своих проблемах, док. Вам нравится разбираться в чужих жизнях лишь потому, что вы не можете разобраться в своей._  
  
  
      Голоса затихают, оставляя непривычное послевкусие во рту. Стив чувствует полное погружение в их атмосферу, в их привычное ему окружение сороковых годов, по которым он скучает всё больше и больше в последнее время. Но, увы, всё кануло в лету.  
  
  
_— Хотите поработать психотерапевтом? — спрашивает Барнса доктор, приподняв бровь.  
— Не, — отмахивается тот, — чужие проблемы — это не по мне.  
— Особенно когда не можешь разобраться со своими собственными, да?  
— Я прямо чувствую, какое моральное удовольствие вы испытываете от того, что вонзаете мне иголки под кожу, док, — ухмыляется Барнс.  
— Возможно, — уклончиво отвечает женщина. — Джеймс, поймите, это нужно_  вам.  _Именно вам, не мне. Я, скажем так, лишь ваш советник, или, если нравится, помощник, в том, что ваш организм уже делает сам для себя.  
  
      Барнс морщится от жуткой боли, внезапно возникшей в левой руке, и закашливается. Пока он пытается прийти в себя, то замечает, что вокруг наступила полная тишина._  
  
  
      На записи издаётся удаляющийся стук каблуков, шелест воды, и какой-то не поддающийся пониманию шорох. После этого женщина возвращается ближе к микрофону.  
—  _Пейте,_  — скрипит запись, оставляя Стива думать, что она всё-таки сочувствует его лучшему другу.  
  
  
_— Джеймс, — повторяет она, протягивая стакан воды.  
— Что это? — спрашивает Джеймс, проглатывая таблетку и сморщиваясь от омерзительного привкуса.  
— Аспирин, — отвечает на поставленный вопрос Эллингтон, возвращаясь на своё место. — Поможет вашей голове.  
— У меня болит не голова, — отмечает Барнс, откидывая голову на спинку кресла и взирая на потолок.  
— Я осведомлена о вашей ситуации, Джеймс, — напоминает женщина снова, — психосоматические боли в левой руке вследствие чувства вины. Самонаказание. И я знаю, что вы выпивали вчера вечером.  
— Но… — начинает мужчина, но быстро останавливает себя. — Щ.И.Т. Агенты, шпионы, точно…  
— Можно сказать и так, старший сержант.   
— Вы установили за мной слежку?  
— Не я.   
— Щ.И.Т?  
— Если точнее — Пегги Картер.  
— Зачем вы мне это рассказываете?  
— Я хочу дать вам понять, что наши намерения — мои и организации — насчёт вас крайне серьёзны, Джеймс. Теперь не только вы сами не сможете уйти из организации, теперь и организация не отпустит вас.   
  
      Задумавшись над её словами, Джеймс с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием кивает самому себе. Он так и думал. Эллингтон играет им, как марионеткой.   
  
— Почему вы решили, что это именно психосоматические боли?  
— Я не первый год занимаюсь психотерапией и анализом, Джеймс. Более того, у меня есть заключения всех предыдущих врачей. Точнее, того, что вы всё-таки удосужились им рассказать за один-два сеанса.  
— Вы действительно меня не отпустите?  
— Даже не мечтайте. Терапия от посттравматического синдрома в среднем занимает от двух до пяти лет, и это с более, скажем так, услужливыми пациентами. Представьте, какая каторга это будет для вас.  
— Вот видите, — пародирует её он, — мы уже с вами начинаем срабатываться.  
— Да, — со смешком выдавливает из себя она, поправив вновь выбившуюся прядь за ухо, — итак, Джеймс. О чём будем говорить?  
— Вы здесь доктор, не я.   
— В таком случае, у меня есть несколько тем для разговора, которые я действительно хочу обсудить.  
— Мне можно выбрать или вы заставите меня говорить?  
— Джеймс, — более тихим, но всё ещё строгим тоном начинает женщина, — я уже говорила о том, что говорить или нет — решать только вам. Мы можем вообще сидеть молча весь сеанс, если вам от этого станет легче. Я могу предложить несколько тем, а вы — выбрать наименее неудобную для вас. Мы будем потихоньку открывать ваши чувства и эмоции, и в скором времени вы начнёте понимать себя уже без моей помощи. И только тогда, я думаю, мы сможем видеться реже. Или чаще, если вам потребуется.   
  
      Барнс молча кивает, обрабатывая предложенную ему информацию. Если всё хорошенько обдумать, то то, что она предлагает, не так уж и страшно. Это нужно ему не столько для того, чтобы оставить после себя значимый след, сколько для того, чтобы самому понять себя и вернуться хотя бы к небольшой толике всей той жизни, которая была у него до войны. И, наверно, ему даже начинает нравиться эта женщина.  
  
— Валяйте, — закатывает глаза он, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее.  
— Замечательно, — с лёгкой улыбкой произносит доктор, опуская взгляд в свои записи, — итак, Джеймс. Решайте: недостаток сна и ваши кошмары, падение с поезда и последующее выздоровление, психосоматические боли, ваши страхи, появившиеся после потери лучшего друга, тревоги, нервозность, нарушение концентрации внимания, приступы вины, расстройства аппетита, ваша алкогольная зависимость или приступы гнева? — заканчивает она, следя за ним исподлобья. — Вы в порядке?  
— Что? — выплывает из тумана воспоминаний Барнс, слегка покрутив головой. — Я не знаю.  
— О чём вы сейчас думали?  
— Ни о чём, — вновь закатывает глаза мужчина, — ничего такого, чем я хотел бы поделиться.  
— Как часто вы видите эти воспоминания?  
— Знаете что? — поднялся из кресла Джеймс, сжав кулаки. — У меня нет никакого желания делиться с вами чем-либо из своей головы.   
— Дышите, Джеймс, — напоминает ему женщина, — дышите. Это помогает сконцентрироваться и успокоиться.  
— И часто вы так делаете? — выдохнув, садится он обратно.  
— Каждое утро перед зеркалом.  
— Особенно если это день нашего сеанса, да?  
— Тогда чаще.  
— Знаете, док, я вот подумал, — поднял он взгляд на женщину, — и решил, что, наверно, поговорить о моей руке будет очень даже не неудобным занятием.   
  
      Он вытащил свою руку из кармана, отмечая, что рука стала чуть более тёплого оттенка, как и должна быть, и хмыкнул.  
  
— В таком случае, Джеймс, говорите.  
— Я думал, вы мне расскажете. Вы же доктор.  
— А я думала, что это ваша рука, — парирует женщина, занося ручку над новым листом, — я слушаю.  
— О, Боже… — с досадой выдыхает Джеймс, вновь проведя ладонью по лицу и вобрав в себя побольше воздуха, собираясь с мыслями. — Она болит. Жутко.   
— Где конкретно?  
— Сильнее всего — в плече, — поясняет Барнс, обводя пальцем описанную им часть, — в основном, по ночам. Днём я слишком занят, чтобы думать об этом.   
— Как бы вы описали эту боль?  
— Ну… — задумывается Джеймс, подбирая более правильные и подходящие слова. — Обжигающая боль. Словно мою руку обливают керосином и поджигают. И сотни иголок вонзаются в моё тело. К слову, док, — обращает он её внимание на себя, — это всё-таки чуть хуже, чем вы и ваши манипуляторские нитки-иголки.  
— О чём вы думаете перед тем, как начинаются боли? Руку парализует?  
— Бывает периодически, — кивает Джеймс. — Я думаю о Стиве.  
— Каждый ли раз при мыслях о Стиве с вашей рукой начинаются проблемы?  
— Да, — медленно начинает осознавать мужчина. — То есть… Вы хотите сказать, что моя рука болит из-за того, что я думаю о своём друге?  
— Не совсем, — поправляет его Эллингтон, — вы думаете о Стиве постоянно. Но рука начинает болеть лишь тогда, когда вы испытываете чувство вины.  
— Так точно, — вырывается изо рта Барнса прежде, чем он успевает сообразить.   
— Самонаказание — вещь достаточно тяжёлая, старший сержант. Она не позволяет людям жить дальше, — говорит женщина, поднимаясь из-за стола и подходя к дальнему шкафу, доставая термос и два стакана. — Вы испытываете вину, а ваше тело не даёт забыть об этом. Бессознательное самонаказание.   
— Если я захочу перестать испытывать вину, то всё может прекратиться? — спрашивает Джеймс, принимая тёплый чай из рук доктора.  
— Может. Но захотеть нужно очень сильно. Да и от чувства вины не так легко избавиться, Джеймс. Думаю, мы оба это знаем. То, что вы чувствуете, относительно помогает справиться вам с ощущением вины, но становится ли вам от этого легче?  
— Из-за этих болей я не могу нормально спать. Вырывает из сна даже после приёма снотворного.  
— Не становится, — констатирует Эллингтон, отставляя стакан в сторону и делая очередную пометку. — Вы ведь знаете, что вашей вины в смерти Стива нет, верно?  
— Вполне, но…  
— Вы не смогли там быть, Джеймс. Представьте то, с каким чувством вины пришлось столкнуться Стиву после того, как он не смог спасти вас в том поезде?_  
  
  
      В комнате вновь наступает тишина, оставляя в ушах Роджерса лишь шум его крови. Давление поднялось слишком высоко, не давая ему шанса понять происходящее. Слишком тяжело.  
  
  
_— Я думаю, что мы должны закончить сеанс._  
_— Ваше право, старший сержант._  
  
_Элеанор поднимается со стула, захватывая с собой микрофон и поднося его к столу с магнитофоном. Повернувшись лицом к Джеймсу, она собралась завершить запись, как он внезапно начал:_  
  
_— Мне очень тяжело делиться своими чувствами, док. Я — мужчина, нам тяжело быть… Эмоциональными, знаете, — он поднимает на неё свой затуманенный непролитыми слезами взгляд._  
 _— Джеймс, — более мягким тоном объясняет она, — мы не говорим здесь о мужественности. Мы говорим о человечности, сострадании, и да, чёрт возьми, об эмоциональности. Вы можете быть мужчиной и не прятаться за маской безразличия, пока ваше сознание уничтожает ваше собственное тело. Вам нужно лишь подумать об этом._ **Длительность сеанса один час восемь минут. Сеанс окончен.**  
— Свидимся, док, — бросает ей на прощание Джеймс, даже не удосужившись поднять на неё взгляд.  
— Постарайтесь не выпивать сегодня, — доносится ему вслед. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**— Старший сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, семнадцатого июня тысяча девятьсот сорок седьмого года. Приём ведёт Элеанор Эллингтон.**  
— Вы мне нравитесь, док, — прыгает с места в карьер Барнс. Завидев удивлённый взгляд женщины, он поясняет: — Как психотерапевт. У вас самой иногда крышу срывает, а вы ещё другим берётесь помогать. Но я не говорю, что вы и как женщина не привлекательная, я бы очень даже позвал вас на свидание, если бы не одно но.  
— Какое же? — спрашивает Эллингтон, занимая своё привычное Барнсу место за столом и открывая блокнот.  
— Отношения для меня… — устало выдыхает мужчина, проводя пальцами по волосам. — Это как-то не реально. Точнее, не кажется реальным.  
— Война всё перевернула, — констатирует доктор.  
— Точно… — Барнс быстро кивает и откидывается на спинку кресла. — Порой я забываю, что вы тоже были на войне. Не хотите рассказать, как всё прошло?  
— Я думала, что психотерапевт здесь я, — с лёгкой улыбкой на губах отмечает женщина, поправляя очки.  
— Могу побыть вашим терапевтом на один сеанс, — с усмешкой произносит Барнс, вцепляясь в неё взглядом, — очень даже бесплатно. Более того — организация сама заплатит вам за то, что вы расскажете мне о своих проблемах.  
— Вы всегда переводите тему, да? — устало потирает переносицу Эллингтон, возводя глаза к потолку.  
— Есть такое. Прям как и вы, мисс Эллингтон, любите перебивать меня и практически заставлять говорить о том, что мне не приятно.  
— Помнится мне, что вчера разговаривать о ваших фантомных болях в руке вы вызвались самостоятельно, без моей помощи.  
— Вы меня заставили.  
— Докажите это.  
— Ну, запись вам подскажет, — указывает пальцем Барнс в сторону новёхонького магнитофона.  
— Вы имеете в виду именно ту часть, где я предлагаю выбрать вам одну из тем для разговора?  
  
      Барнс ухмыляется под её взглядом, понимая, как он всё-таки попал. И как он не научился нормально манипулировать. А особенно — предусматривать ходы с самого начала, а не пытаясь придумать что-то на ходу. В этом был хорош Стив, его дело — следовать плану и приказам, отданным сверху.  
  
— Джеймс, — начинает женщина, — о чём вы хотите поговорить сегодня?  
— О погоде, — ведёт плечами мужчина, — очень даже солнечно, вам не кажется?  
— Да, — отстранённо соглашается женщина, бросая быстрый взгляд в окно.  
— Почему вы так боитесь рассказать мне что-нибудь?  
— Джеймс, — предостерегает его Элеанор.  
— Нет, ну серьёзно! Я думал, у нас тут разговор по душам, чуть ли не грёбаное чаепитие, вы же, англичане, любите чай, верно? Доверие, честность, остальные громкие слова, а вы… — с досадой протягивает Барнс, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
— Я не сторонник контрпереноса, Джеймс.   
— Контр…чего?  
— Я предупреждала вас о том, что никаких межличностных отношений вне моего кабинета у нас быть не может.  
— Можно прямо в кабинете… — еле слышно отзывается мужчина.  
— Если я слишком рьяно кинусь вам помогать, примеряя ваши чувства и эмоции на себя, мне самой может понадобиться психотерапевт.  
— Значит ли это, что вы от меня отказываетесь, док? — произносит Барнс тихим шёпотом, едва различимым для записи.  
— Я с вас живой не слезу, — в тон ему отвечает Элеанор, — мы же договорились.  
— Звучит крайне многообещающе, — ободрившись, отзывается мужчина._  
  
  
      Следующие несколько минут плёнка проигрывает тишину. Стив физически ощущает, какой неловкой стала тишина в кабинете и задумывается о том, что тогда всё-таки нужно было не быть упрямым ослом и дать свои координаты Пегги. Сколько всего можно было бы сделать и успеть, если не его чёртова храбрость!  
  
  
 _— Я сегодня хорошо спал, — глухо отзывается Барнс, вырывая женщину из некоего транса тишины.  
— Да ладно? — слишком уж недоверительно спрашивает она, вопросительно приподняв бровь.  
— Да. Перед сном сказал себе «ты ни в чём не виноват», и, удивительно, проспал всю ночь. Даже без снотворного, — всплёскивает руками Джеймс.  
— Это ведь замечательно! — подбадривает его психотерапевт, отмечая новые данные. — Алкоголь?  
— За последнюю неделю — около трёх или четырёх, я точно уже не помню, стаканов виски. Не более. Вы ведь знаете — я всё ещё стремлюсь попасть в Щ.И.Т.  
— Вы уверены, что ваш, скажем так, поношенный организм может не справиться с предлагаемыми ему нагрузками?  
— Поношенный? — оскорбительно переспрашивает мужчина.  
— Позволю вам напомнить, что вы упали с поезда, а ваша реабилитация заняла два года.  
  
      Барнс замолкает, прокручивая в голове её слова. Об этом он не подумал.   
  
— То, что вы выжили и функционируете вполне самостоятельно — это ведь настоящее чудо, мистер Барнс.  
— Старший сержант, — на автомате поправляет её он. — Вы хотите поговорить именно об этом?  
— Только если вы готовы, Джеймс, — кивает она.  
— Может, мы лучше поговорим о вас, док?  
— Нет, — отрезает женщина, складывая руки на груди, — вы меня просто так не оставите, верно?  
— Живым с вас не слезу, — парирует Джеймс.  
— Думаю, на сегодня хватит. Я вижу, как вы не настроены делиться со мной своими проблемами. И вообще категорически отрицаете их существование.  
— Просто замечательно, — досадно выдыхает Барнс, поднимаясь. — Док? — окликает он Элеанор, замерев в дверном проёме. — Как вы думаете, кто всё-таки выиграл войну?  
— Не знаю, — отвечает женщина, подходя к нему и пожимая ладонь в прощальном жесте. — Кто-то говорит, что американцы, англичане тоже примеряют себе лавры победы… А что думаете вы, старший сержант?  
— Я думаю, что никто не победил.  
— Почему? — отзывается женщина, нависая над магнитофоном.  
— Потому что нельзя выиграть что-либо, если в жертву приносятся миллионы погибших людей, — бросает Джеймс, закрывая за собой дверь._  
  
  
      На записи слышен громкий вздох, и чёткие слова:  
 ** _— Длительность сеанса тридцать восемь минут. Сеанс окончен._**


	7. Chapter 7

— Наверно, мне не стоило так на вас давить, — произносит Барнс, едва открывая дверь кабинета. Элеанор отвлекается от своих бумаг, поднимая на него взгляд и осматривая с головы до ног. — Психотерапевт здесь вы, я это уяснил. Я говорю, вы — лечите, — завершает обдуманную ночью фразу и присаживается на своё обычное кресло мужчина.  
— Доброе утро, Джеймс. Как вы спали сегодня? — как ни в чём не бывало произносит доктор, завершая записи и пряча папки в стол.   
— Всю ночь обдумывал, как перед вами извиниться, док.   
  
      Элеанор лёгким кивком головы принимает извинения, поднимаясь из-за стола и подготавливая всё для записи.   
  
_**— Старший сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, девятнадцатое июня тысяча девятьсот сорок седьмого года. Приём ведёт Элеанор Эллингтон.** — не отводя взгляда от пациента произносит стандартную фразу женщина, нажав кнопку. — Что побудило вас извиниться передо мной?  
— Я — заноза в заднице, — подняв ладони в смирительном жесте, произнёс Джеймс. — Я это осознал, раскаялся, теперь хочу помочь вам помочь мне. Обещаю больше не докапываться до вашей личной жизни.  
— Извинения приняты, старший сержант, — с облегчением произносит Эллингтон, отмечая про себя то, как ей нравится такой искренний пациент. — Надеюсь, у вас сегодня хорошее настроение, потому что я намерена поговорить о кое-чём более серьёзном.  
— Надеюсь, не о том, как я подвёл своего лучшего друга, вывалившись из поезда?  
— Нет, — медленно покачала головой доктор, — о другом. На прошлом сеансе вы затронули очень важную тему — отношения. Как давно у вас были отношения, Джеймс?   
— Какого рода?  
— Сексуального, для начала.  
— Вам не кажется, что вы перегибаете палку?  
— Это важно, Джеймс. Из этого кабинета не выйдет ни единого вашего слова до тех пор, пока я не решу. Вам нужна служба, мне нужен положительный результат наших сеансов. Всё по-честному.  
— До войны. Ну, знаете, я тогда был красавчиком, а потом сломал себе всё, что можно, да ещё и здоровенный шрам на морде получил, — отозвался Барнс с лёгким задором в голосе, словно его забавляет вся происходящая ситуация.  
— Шрамы украшают мужчин, — отмечает Элеанор, заправляя постоянно выбивающуюся прядь волос за ухо.   
— Женщин тоже, — отзывается Джеймс. — Знаете, я сторонник равенства. Женщины не слабее мужчин. К примеру, Пегги.  
— Вы хотите поговорить о мисс Картер?  
— Почему бы и нет?  
— Что вас интересует больше — то, какой из неё замечательный агент или то, что у них со Стивом были отношения?  
— Ладно, понял, сдаюсь, — вновь поднимает ладони Барнс, слегка улыбнувшись, — будем говорить обо мне. Рад вам помочь, док.  
— Да, спасибо. Итак, Джеймс, вас волнует ваш внешний вид? Ваши шрамы или что-то ещё?  
— Вы только что сказали, что шрамы украшают мужчин, так что я больше не переживаю, — подмигнув, отвечает он.  
— Джеймс, — с досадой выдыхает доктор, — флирт — это, конечно, хорошо, но только когда его приличное количество и в меру.  
— И в другом месте.  
— Так точно, старший сержант. Уверена, вы вполне можете применить свои чары и обаяния по прямому назначению вне этого кабинета.  
— Не могу, — глухо отзывается мужчина. — Не получается.  
— Вы боитесь познакомиться с кем-то?  
— Нет, наоборот. Мне интересно знакомиться с новыми людьми, но я… сомневаюсь, что с ними что-то вообще получится.  
— Вы боитесь доверять, Джеймс?  
— Что-то вроде того. Я прихожу в бар, вижу роскошную девушку, подхожу к ней, знакомлюсь, а когда я говорю, что был на войне, то вместо выражения восхищения на её лице я вижу не то.  
— Не всем девушкам нравятся военные, вы прекрасно должны это знать.  
— До войны было всё иначе.  
— Да, Джеймс,_ до  _войны. С тех пор утекло много воды и погибло много солдат. Каждый из них был чьим-то братом, мужем, другом. Каждый из нас носит тяжёлую ношу в своём сердце, Джеймс. Если до войны девушки, скажем так, слетались на храбрецов, то после неё они увидели совсем другую сторону медали. Физические увечья, психологические проблемы…  
— Но с некоторыми-то всё в порядке! — воскликнул мужчина.  
— Война не исчезает бесследно, старший сержант. Она портит человека.  
— А что если она делает его сильнее?  
— Вашему другу просто безумно повезло, скажем так.  
— Да, такое везение, что его тело находится неизвестно где…   
— Что конкретно вам не нравится, Джеймс?  
— Всё, мисс Эллингтон. Вы не поверите, но всё. У Стива даже нет могилы! Никто, мать вашу, не знает, что это именно он спас Америку, а его тело находится где-то во льдах!  
— Вы бы хотели, чтобы у Стива была могила, на которую вы могли приходить?  
— Да, — признаётся сержант. — Вы правы. Я не могу вечно разговаривать со стенами в доме или его рисунками.   
— Вы можете говорить со мной, Джеймс.  
— Вы никогда не поймёте меня так, как Стив.  
— Я могу попытаться, — складывает руки в замок на столешнице Элеанор, облокачиваясь. — Я не обещаю того, что стану вашим лучшим другом, но попытаться стать вашим товарищем я могу.   
— И что от меня потребуется? — протирает уставшие глаза Барнс.  
— Говорить. Я могу не задавать своих дурацких вопросов, а вы — просто говорите. Не мне, а хотя бы себе. Вслух.  
— Вот уж точно — дурацкие, — замечает Джеймс с лёгким смешком. — Док, я думаю, что у меня проблемы.  
— Это точно. Вы никому не доверяете.  
— Знаете, после того… — он проглатывает комок слёз, — Что я видел, там, на войне… Я не знаю, как вообще относиться к людям. Любой из нас может проснуться одним утром и решить уничтожить планету. Или захватить всю власть. Это не столь важно, — отмахивается он, — важно то, что ради одной чьей-то глупой затеи погибнет много людей. А ведь все они, как вы верно заметили, чьи-то родственники, друзья и любимые. Эта мысль мне просто не даёт покоя.  
— Вы испытываете чувство вины за то, что остались живы? — осторожно спрашивает доктор, чуть наклоняясь вперёд и присматриваясь к реакции пациента.  
— Да, есть такое, — выдыхает Барнс, — мне порой кажется, что лучше бы я лежал в общей могиле, или чтобы меня переправляли через всё море на родину в гробу, или чтобы я был рядом со Стивом, но…  
— Но вы здесь, — завершает за него фразу женщина._  
  
  
      Джеймс замолкает, а Стив продолжает вслушиваться, не веря своим ушам. Пока он думал о миллионах жителей Америки, он забыл про одного-единственного человека, своего лучшего друга, который без него испытывал такие муки совести, что не снилось даже ему самому.  
  
  
_— Вы испытываете желание покончить с собой, Джеймс?_  
  
      Барнс дёргается от неожиданного вопроса. Это не ускользает от профессионального глаза Эллингтон, и та добавляет несколько слов в свои записи.  
  
_— Да, — кратко отвечает сержант, поднимая виноватый взгляд на терапевта. — И я еле сопротивляюсь этому._  
 _— Что вас сдерживает?_  
 _— Вам не кажется, что это вообще странный вопрос, док?_  
 _— Ничуть._  
 _— Ладно, — потирает он внезапно вспотевшими ладонями о брюки, — наверно, тот факт, что убивают себя только слабаки. Но, если учесть то, что я был на войне и каким-то чудом выжил, дают мне… я не знаю, бонусы?_  
 _— Вы мне скажите, — разводит руками женщина._  
 _— Мне кажется, что было бы правильнее, если я покончил с собой. Вот так._  
 _— Почему вы так думаете?_  
 _— Потому что это неправильно._  
 _— Поясните свои суждения, старший сержант._  
 _— Ну, понимаете, многие из моего взвода погибли, — начал Джеймс._  
 _— Но ведь некоторые остались?_  
 _— Да. Я в том числе._  
 _— И всё же…_  
 _— И всё же мне кажется, что моё место рядом со Стивом._  
 _— Вам нравится ощущение смерти, Джеймс?_  
 _— Что?_  
 _— Вы ведь были почти мертвы в том ущелье. Вам так понравилось это чувство, что вы захотели вернуться обратно?_  
 _— Я думал только о том, что хочу поскорее сдохнуть, — сквозь зубы шипит Барнс._  
  
  
      Стив нажимает кнопку паузы. Сил слушать то, каким разбитым стал его лучший друг, не осталось. Громко выдохнув, он берёт таблетку со столика и быстро её запивает, ложась на кровать и укрываясь поплотнее. Завтра. Всё завтра. 


	8. Chapter 8

_—_ _Сейчас вы думаете о том же? — продолжает сыпать неудобными вопросами доктор, раздражая мужчину всё больше и больше.  
— Да, чёрт возьми! — срывается он на громкий крик, напугав не только психотерапевта, но и себя самого. — Простите… — дрожащим голосом роняет он, пряча лицо в ладонях. Слёзы начинают течь градом, принося слабое, но всё же утешение от того, что он наконец-то высказал то, чего так давно хотел произнести вслух.  
  
      Элеанор поднимается из-за стола, набирая в стакан воды и поднося его мужчине. Сев рядом, она аккуратно прикасается к его руке, стараясь не напугать итак ослабевшего сержанта. Барнс дёргается от неожиданного контакта, но принимает стакан, пряча свой взгляд. Такая близость является слишком для него неожиданной, а для неё — непрофессиональной. Слёзы всё ещё льются, и он вытирает их рукавом рубашки, стараясь не смотреть в сторону доктора.  
  
— Я каждое, мать его, утро просыпаюсь с мыслью о том, что мне следовало бы сдохнуть прямо в том ущелье, — заикаясь от слёз, произносит он. — Собаке — собачья смерть.  
— Джеймс, — голос доктора звучит гораздо нежнее, чем во времена их небольших шуточных перепалок, заставляя мужчину невольно прислушиваться, — вы ведь не собака.  
— Я был полной тварью до войны, вы просто не знаете, — тихо выдаёт он одну из своих мыслей, — гулял с несчастными девчонками, которые не заслуживали того, что я с ними делал. Часто оставлял Стива одного, надеясь, что он поймёт, что иногда нужно засунуть свой справедливый язык в свою же задницу, чтобы не получать по морде. Потом, правда, забирал его…  
— И это свидетельствует о том, какой вы хороший друг, Джеймс, — тёплая ладонь ложится на его плечо, нежно поглаживая. Удивительно, но это чуть-чуть, но успокаивает.  
— Честно? — поворачивается он к ней, ища в её лице хоть толику жалости, которой не находит. — Я сомневаюсь, что я был хорошим другом.   
— Стив ведь был справедливым человеком, как вы говорите. И если вы оставались с ним до конца его дней, то это значит, что он видел в вас хороший потенциал. А будь вы плохим другом и человеком, сомневаюсь в том, чтобы вы задержались рядом с ним, Джеймс.  
— Просто иногда я думаю, что не заслужил Стива…  
— Дышите, Джеймс, — ладонь женщины исчезает с его плеча, после чего он смотрит за тем, как она садится за свой рабочий стол, стараясь минимизировать, как она выразилась, контрперенос.  
— Я часто думаю о том, что Стив был героем ещё до того, как стал капитаном Америка.   
— Судя по вашим словам, Джеймс, — приковывает его внимание к себе женщина, — так и есть. Если хотите, могу повторить, что если бы вы были таким отвратительным человеком, как о себе отзываетесь, то со Стивом надолго рядом бы не задержались.  
— А вы из тех людей, которые говорят людям то, что они желают слышать, да? — успокаиваясь, вытирает мокрые щёки Барнс.  
— Периодически, — с мягкой улыбкой отвечает Эллингтон, — а ещё люблю засовывать иголки под кожу.  
  
      Барнс заливисто смеётся, пытаясь отвлечься от той истерики, что только что устроил. В его голове целый поток мыслей — ведь он только что облажался перед женщиной, разрыдавшись перед ней. Не хорошо.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, Джеймс. Ваши слёзы — здоровая реакция на то, что вы наконец-таки начинаете мне доверять, а это более чем замечательно.   
— Ждёте, что я каждый сеанс буду рыдать как ребёнок, док?  
— Если захотите, — уклончиво отвечает Элеанор._  
  
  
      Голоса на плёнке затихают, оставляя на душе Стива полную сумятицу. Первый раз за всё время своего пребывания здесь, его руки и душа тянутся к бутылке чего-то покрепче в надежде успокоить свои натянутые до предела нервы.   
— Привет, Тони, — по-обычному здоровается он, — у меня к тебе серьёзная просьба.  
  
  
_— Док, у вас дети есть? — внезапно спрашивает Барнс, наблюдая за тем, как Элеанор роется в своих отчётах, дополняя их новыми данными._  
_— Нет, — отрицательно машет она головой, — пока нет._  
 _— А может, вы замужем?_  
 _— Нет, — повторяет своё движение она, наконец отрываясь от документов, вглядываясь в глаза мужчины, — почему вас это интересует, Джеймс?_  
 _— Скажем так, личный интерес, — отстранённо, но улыбнувшись краем губ, произносит он. — И да, я помню про то, что вы мой доктор, — продолжает он, опережая фразу женщины. — Вот если честно, док, после завершения наших сеансов в целом, у меня есть хоть какой-то шанс?_  
 _— Джеймс, — устало выдыхает она, — у вас проблемы с доверием. Я молчу уже о том, что вам тяжело общаться с людьми вне устава и без подчинения._  
 _— Наверно, — соглашается Барнс, почесав подбородок, — это и есть моя причина._  
 _— Причина? — заинтересованно переспрашивает доктор, опуская очки чуть ниже._  
 _— Ну, того, почему я хочу попасть в Щ.И.Т, — замявшись, довёл свою идею до конца мужчина._  
 _— Вы уверены в этом, Джеймс?_  
 _— Более чем, — кивает он. — Всё никак не могу сосредоточиться на том, что больше нет приказов и мне нужно как-то самому разбираться с собственными проблемами._  
 _— Вот видите, — улыбается женщина, снимая очки, — вы уже начинаете соображать, что к чему._  
  
_Барнс искренне смеётся первый раз за несколько последние лет, осознавая смысл того, что услышал._  
  
_— Спасибо за комплимент, док, — со смешком выдаёт он. — Увидимся завтра._  
 _— Да, Джеймс, — пожимает ему руку женщина, — удачи._  
 _— И вам не хворать, — с улыбкой произносит он, шутливо салютуя и выходя из кабинета._  
 _— Вот пройдоха, — шепчет сама себе Элеанор, подходя к магнитофону._ ** _— Длительность сеанса один час пятнадцать минут. Сеанс окончен_.**


	9. Chapter 9

     Ранним утром двадцать седьмого июня тысяча девятьсот сорок седьмого года стационарный телефон доктора Эллингтон разразился привычным, но крайне раздражающим гудком, вырывая женщину из сна. Полусонная Элеанор лениво протянула руку за трубкой, чуть приподняв туловище, чтобы расположиться удобнее.  
  
— Эллингтон, — на автомате ответила она, пытаясь собраться после захватывающего сна, вызванного очередным снотворным.  
— Это Пегги, — быстро ответили на том конце хорошо построенным голосом, пытающимся скрыть волнение, — ты нам срочно нужна, Элли.  
— Что случилось? — встревоженная голосом подруги, разомкнула глаза женщина.  
— Барнс пытался покончить с собой.


	10. Chapter 10

_— Двадцать седьмое июня тысяча девятьсот сорок, мать его, седьмого года,_ — начинается следующая запись, заставляя Стива резко сесть в своём кресле. Голос доктора Эллингтон ему более чем не нравится — она звучит полностью потрясённой, уставшей, и, что самое странное — чуть выпившей.  
_— Если кто-то будет это слушать, налейте себе чего-нибудь покрепче,_  — предупреждает женщина, вслед за чем становится слышен звон стакана, наполняемого напитком.  _— А так — Элли, давай выпьем за то, как сильно ты облажалась!_  
  
  
      В предчувствии самого страшного Стив тянется за любезно предоставленной Старком бутылкой виски, спрятанной в одном из бельевых ящиков, и достаёт оттуда же стакан. Повторив те же действия, что и женщина на записи, он вновь включает магнитофон.  
  
  
_— Мне очень хотелось бы начать эту запись стандартной фразой с названием даты и имени пациента, но… — замирает женщина, допивая остатки алкоголя и вновь наполняя стакан, — сегодня не вышло. Я облажалась по полной программе. Джеймс… — её голос ломается посередине фразы, заставляя её замолчать на пару мгновений и начать заново, — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — один из моих пациентов, страдающий посттравматическим расстройством — пытался покончить с собой._  
  
  
      Роджерс забывает, как дышать. Комната вокруг начинает кружиться, а разум вовсе не хочет верить услышанному. Отъехав от стола, он поднимается и начинает ходить из угла в угол, пытаясь успокоиться и хоть как-то привести хаотичные мысли в порядок. Запись молчит вслед за ним, где женщина в прошедшем для него времени делает практически то же самое, что и он.  
  
  
_— Наверно, я записываю своё отчаяние, чтобы доказать, что психотерапевт из меня никчёмный, — шепчет рядом с микрофоном Элеанор, добавляя в стакан новую порцию алкоголя. — У Джеймса одна из тех тяжёлых форм ПТСР, где за ним лучше всего следить каждую минуту, но я не позволила себе этого. Не досмотрела. Наши встречи должны были быть чаще, чем раз в неделю или тогда, когда ему позволят дела и служба в Щ.И.Т. Господи… — выдавливает из себя доктор, запуская руку в волосы и позволяя выронить пару слёз. Шмыгнув носом, она продолжает: — Барнс пытался убить себя. Боже, даже не могу это осознать толком, — продолжает шептать она. — После его заявления о суицидальных мыслях я должна была среагировать моментально, но я не сделала этого. Я облажалась. Я подвела не только себя или Джеймса, — поднимает она глаза в потолок, попутно выставляя стакан с напитком чуть вперёд, — простите меня, Стив. Я вас подвела._  
  
  
      Стив замер, как вкопанный. Неужели ему показалось?   
  
  
_— Я, конечно, редко разговариваю с погибшими людьми, мистер Роджерс, но… — женщина залпом выпивает остатки алкоголя, громко ставя стакан на стол, — но я действительно вас подвела. Я пообещала Джеймсу, что стану ему товарищем. Конечно, не претендую на ваше место, — усмехнувшись, продолжает она, — но я хочу стать тем человеком, которому Джеймс может доверять. Мне нужно это не столько на профессиональном уровне, сколько на человеческом. Каждый раз, когда Барнс открывает дверь в мой кабинет, у него разное настроение — он может как улыбаться, так и ненавидеть всё и всех вокруг. Надеюсь, с вами он тоже был таким переменчивым, капитан, иначе я такого не заслуживаю,_  — глухо произносит женщина, заставляя Стива коротко улыбнуться и кивнуть, соглашаясь,  _— до вашего друга сложно достучаться, капитан. Он как… рак — вечно прячется внутрь себя, скрывая истинные эмоции. И редко выходит на свет. Господи, капитан, зачем вы так с ним? — всхлипывает она, уже не стараясь сдерживать слёзы. — Я всё понимаю — выбор стоял крайне серьёзный, но… Я не знаю. Для меня — и для всей Америки — ваш поступок очень героический. И все мы здесь живы только благодаря вам. Но какой ценой… — вздыхает Элеанор, откидываясь на спинку стула и из горла допивая остатки алкоголя. — Нам очень не помешал второй такой капитан, Роджерс. А ещё лучше — вы сами, собственной персоной. Тогда все были бы счастливы, капитан. Пегги, Джеймс, вы, да и многие другие люди, которым вы были важны._  
  
  
      Роджерс наливает ещё виски, выпивая залпом и повторяя ритуал. За прошедшие пять минут он уже успел обдумать тонну вариантов развитий давно произошедших событий, но… Теперь ничего нельзя вернуть назад. Внезапный прилив ярости заставил его швырнуть опустевший стакан в ни в чём не повинную стену, заставляя тот разлететься на куски. Его не волнуют осколки стекла, когда он валится на кровать животом вниз и вслушивается дальше.  
  
  
_— Пегги часто рассказывает мне о вас, капитан, — продолжает Эллингтон, вытирая слёзы салфеткой, — и мне очень жаль, что мы не знакомы с вами лично. Она скучает по вам, Роджерс. Ей, конечно, кажется, что никто этого не видит за её маской, но я — психотерапевт, и вижу многое, казалось бы, сокрытое. С Джеймсом вот только не получилось… Надеюсь, вы слышите, как она разговаривает с вами, капитан. Прям как и я сейчас. Господи, как это абсурдно звучит, — со смешком выдавливает из себя доктор, наматывая на палец один из локонов. — Я слышу её каждую ночь. Мы живём совсем рядом, и я слышу, как она разговаривает с вами каждую ночь, капитан. Знаете, я долго считала, что это признак небольших дисфункций в голове, но, оказывается, это действительно помогает сконцентрироваться. Наверно, я постараюсь говорить с вами почаще, Роджерс. Вы помогаете очистить разум._  
  
  
      Стив мягко улыбается в подушку, чувствуя, как её уставший, но всё же приятный голос говорит с ним практически напрямую, чего он, конечно, не ожидал. Но знать, что такой человек, как Элеанор — постоянно держащий лицо и притворяющийся бессердечным — может быть тем, кто успокоит его спустя многие десятилетия, было, как минимум, приятно.   
  
  
_— Джеймс жив, — выдыхает женщина, собравшись с мыслями и вернувшись к своему обычному образу. — Таблетки оказались не слишком сильными, к счастью. Ему промыли желудок. И, честно говоря, я очень этому рада. Не конкретно тому, что он пытался убить себя, а тому, что после этого он как следует пострадал — назовите это возмездием, капитан — ведь теперь мне придётся смягчить свою тактику. И, я боюсь, это займёт в два раза больше времени. Врачи сказали, что в ближайшие две-три недели ему будет необходим покой и его поместят в одну из психиатрических клиник. Я позвонила Филлипсу, попросив о содействии. Пришлось назвать Джеймса драгоценным активом, кстати,_  — смеётся женщина, заставляя смеяться и Стива — так абсурдно звучит вся ситуация.  _— Всё будет в порядке, капитан. Не обещаю, но надеюсь на это._  
  
  
      На записи становится слышим едва заметный скрип двери и знакомый Роджерсу голос спрашивает:  
_— Элли, ты как?_  
      Стив раскрывает глаза, не веря такому совпадению. Не может быть…  
  
  
_— Порядок, Пегги, — мягко улыбается ей женщина, — всё нормально._  
_— И сколько ты выпила? — вопрошает Картер, подхватывая со стола пустую бутылку, вчитываясь в этикетку. — Ого, — присвистывает она, — ты до дома сможешь дойти?_  
 _— Нет, — со смешком выдавливает доктор, — надеялась на твою помощь._  
 _— Придётся вызывать такси, — устало выдыхает Пегги, присаживаясь на кресло напротив рабочего стола Эллингтон. — Ты точно в порядке?_  
 _— Спасибо за заботу, Картер, но я в порядке. Облажалась, но в порядке._  
 _— В этом нет твоей вины, Элли, — мягким успокаивающим тоном произносит Пегги, поглядывая на подругу. — Помнишь, ты мне рассказывала о природе самоубийств?_  
 _— О боже… — выдыхает доктор, закатывая глаза, — ты такое помнишь?_  
 _— Это моя работа. К тому же, ты мне тогда здорово помогла. А теперь вспомни всё то, что рассказала мне тогда и примени это к себе. Договорились?_  
 _— Ага, — глухо отозвалась женщина, доставая из стола папку с документами._  
 _— А вот это тебе не нужно, — резко подорвалась с места Пегги и отобрала у неё бумаги, засунув их обратно и закрыв на ключ._  
 _— Эй!_  
 _— Ты выпила и расстроена поведением своего пациента. Ты серьёзно думаешь, что после этого я дам тебе работать?_  
 _— Картер, ты — заноза в заднице._  
 _— Я даже знаю, от кого ты этого нахваталась, — улыбнувшись, отзывается Пегги, — идём, нужно ещё попасть домой._  
 _— Такси можно вызвать в любое время._  
 _— Да, но мне завтра на работу, в отличие от некоторых._  
 _— Может, заедем по пути в магазин? Это была моя последняя бутылка, — отмечает Эллингтон, проходя к вешалке и надевая тёплую кофту поверх своего наряда._  
 _— Судя по отметке — лишь половина бутылки. И нет, не заедем, — подхватив под локоть подругу, Пегги начала вести её к выходу._  
 _— Подожди, фух, — выдохнула доктор, — кажется, меня начало укачивать._  
 _— Ты серьёзно? — выпаливает Пегги, возмутившись._  
 _— Да, — с абсолютно серьёзным лицом произносит Элеанор. — Ладно, я просто шучу, всё ещё не так плохо. Но, думаю, до дома меня точно развезёт, да. У меня к тебе просьба, подруга._  
 _— Что ещё? — выдыхает Картер, переминаясь с ноги на ногу._  
 _— Выключи магнитофон, пожалуйста._  
 _— Ты всё ещё записываешь? — с удивлением спрашивает агент, подходя к обустроенному столу._  
 _— Ага, — отзывается доктор, сползая по стене, — Пегги, быстрее, я тут немножко умираю._  
 _— Шутки про смерть уже не актуальны, Эллингтон, — серьёзно выдаёт Картер, беря в руки микрофон. — В любом случае, надеюсь, что тот человек, кто услышит эту запись, помимо меня, доктора Эллингтон и ещё некоторых людей, будет иметь более спокойную жизнь. Удачи, — улыбнувшись, произносит Пегги перед тем, как нажать кнопку окончания записи. — Ну_ что, пьянчужка, поехали домой? — спрашивает она Эллингтон, помогая ей подняться.  
  
  
      Стив, ошарашенный, лежит на кровати, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло. Пегги. Его Пегги. Та самая, родная, единственная… Она была там. Она знала его друга, помогала ему, и знала доктора Эллингтон. Всё встаёт на свои места.


	11. Chapter 11

— Как он? — спрашивает с порога Эллингтон, стягивая пальто.  
— Привет, — отзывается Картер, отстраняясь от наблюдательного стекла. — Стабильно. Выворачивает свои внутренности дальше, чем видит, но гораздо лучше, чем вчера. Ты сама как?  
— Нормально, — отмахивается доктор, подходя ближе к подруге и наблюдая за своим пациентом. — К нему можно?  
— Разумеется, — кивает Пегги. — Я сообщу полковнику Филлипсу о твоём приходе.  
— Да, будь добра, — бросает через плечо Элеанор, входя в палату.  
  
      Джеймс отрывается от выданного ему тазика, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
— А, док, — восклицает он наигранно радостно, заставляя женщину замереть на месте, — входите, входите. Давно не виделись, правда?  
— Господи, Джеймс… — растерянно выдыхает Элеанор, отставляя свою сумочку и хватаясь за небольшой кусок тряпочки, протирая его лицо. — Что же вы наделали?  
— То, что хотел, — сжал губы в тонкую линию Барнс, упорно отводя взгляд от женщины, чьи мягкие и заботливые прикосновения кажутся ему слишком простыми и банальными в сложившейся ситуации. — Выдернули меня с того света, чтобы провести ещё один сеанс?  
  
      Помещение заполняет звук громкой пощёчины, оставляя без слов входящих в палату Пегги Картер и полковника Филлипса, который немедленно пронзает итак донельзя густой воздух своим громогласным голосом:  
— Доктор Эллингтон, — отвлекает он женщину от пациента, — на два слова.  
  
      Эллингтон быстро кивает, откладывая марлю на небольшой столик рядом с кроватью, поправляет юбку и выходит из палаты вслед за мужчиной.  
  
— Вы что, мать вашу, себе позволяете, Эллингтон? — рычит он, еле сдерживая свой гнев. — Вы отдаёте себе отчёт… — затихает он, замечая накопившиеся слёзы в глазах Элеанор.  
— Да, сэр, — дрожащим голосом отзывается женщина, аккуратно вытирая дорожки слёз. Полковник протягивает ей платок, который она принимает с мягким кивком, продолжая. — Это моя вина, сэр, — шумно дышит она, — я не досмотрела. И я готова понести наказание за свою оплошность, сэр.  
— Не сэркай мне, — отзывается Филлипс, кладя ладонь ей на плечо, в попытке приободрить. — Ты можешь и дальше упиваться своей виной и в итоге сойти с дистанции, либо ты соберёшься, и пойдёшь сейчас обратно — чтобы дальше помочь ему.   
— Так точно, сэр, — отзывается Эллингтон, порядком успокоившись.   
— Давайте, вперёд, я в вас верю, — поворачивает женщину за плечи к входу в палату, — остальные проблемы я решу. Скорее всего, тебе назначат дополнительный срок, и если ты не справишься, тогда, возможно, тебя снимут с должности.  
— Постараюсь оправдать ваши ожидания, сэр, — отдаёт честь Эллингтон, возвращаясь в палату.  
  
— …Ведите себя прилично, — заканчивает свою раздражённую тираду Картер, поворачиваясь лицом к входной двери и приветствуя подругу краткой, но не совсем искренней улыбкой.  
— Останешься? — без тени сомнения спрашивает психотерапевт, поправляя рукава своей рубашки и присаживаясь рядом с кроватью Барнса.  
  
      Пегги молча кивает, отходя в дальний угол палаты, и, присаживаясь за небольшой стол, углубляется в бумажную работу, стараясь периодически посматривать не только за Барнсом, но и за самой Эллингтон.  
  
— Джеймс, — начинает Элеанор, — не хотите пояснить мотивы своих действий?  
— Не очень-то, док, — отрицательно машет головой Барнс, хрустя суставами пальцев. — Меня больше другое интересует.  
— Что именно?   
— Зачем вы вообще сюда пришли? Зачем вы спасли меня и пытаетесь помочь?  
— Потому что вы важны, — не задумываясь отвечает Элеанор, — вы отличный солдат, хороший человек…  
— Я не Стив, — перебивает женщину Барнс, — и не буду им. Нет смысла прикидываться, словно я ужасно важный для этой страны человек. Давайте без этого, ладно?  
— Джеймс, — устало выдыхает женщина, проводя ладонью по лицу и откидываясь на спинку стула. Мужчина отмечает, что сегодня она выглядит совершенно иначе — растерянной и, кажется, напуганной.  
— Простите, док, — отзывается он. — Не хотел причинять вам боль. Правда. Вы не такой уж и плохой мозгоправ, но всё же…  
— Что я сделала не так, Джеймс?  
— Вы? — мужчина смутился её вопросом. — Вы всё делали правильно, дело совсем не в вас.  
— Тогда расскажите, в чём. Я очень хочу знать.  
— Может, как-нибудь потом? На нормальном сеансе, в вашем кабинете, — мужчина протягивает руку к ладони Эллингтон, слегка поглаживая её своим большим пальцем. — Обещаю больше так не делать. Честное слово.  
— Старший сержант… — начинает Эллингтон, аккуратно убирая свою кисть от пальцев мужчины, только для того, чтобы быть им же перебитой:  
— Я повёл себя, как слабак. Это я знаю, наказание у меня, как видите, — он кивает в сторону своего тазика, — вполне достаточное. Меня быстро подлечат, и я буду совсем как огурчик. Вы верите мне?  
— Только если вы поклянётесь мне чем-нибудь важным на то, что больше не предпримете никаких попыток к самоубийству, — отвечает доктор, поправив очки.  
— Для меня сейчас самый важный человек — это вы, док, так что…  
— Аналогия ясна, — быстро отзывается Элеанор.  
— Идите спать, уже поздно.  
— Наверно, так и сделаю. Надеюсь увидеть вас в своём кабинете как можно быстрее.  
— Всенепременно. 


	12. Chapter 12

— Рада вас видеть, Джеймс, — отзывается Элеанор, отрываясь от бумаг.   
  
      Барнс проходит в кабинет вполне спокойно, без единого знака раздражения или недовольства на лице. Скорее, он выглядит слишком уставшим для девяти утра.  
  
_— **Старший сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, девятое июля тысяча девятьсот сорок седьмого года. Приём ведёт Элеанор Эллингтон** , — скороговоркой проговаривает Эллингтон и присаживается обратно, одёргивая рукава халата._  
 _— Я знаю, что вы носите это для того, чтобы удовлетворить меня, — с лёгким прищуром говорит мужчина, наблюдая за привычными ему действиями._  
 _— Помнится мне, что на одном из первых сеансов вы призвали меня надевать халат лишь из-за того, что считали меня недостаточно компетентной без него, — отзывается Элеанор, надевая очки. — Так что да, по сути, я пытаюсь удовлетворить ваши пожелания, Джеймс._  
  
_Барнс выдавливает из себя лёгкий смешок, откидываясь на спинку кресла. В помещении расстилается тишина, наполняемая лишь тихим шорохом документов и записью магнитофона._  
  
_— Я всё ещё на этом вашем суицидальном учёте? — вяло спрашивает Барнс, легонько постукивая подушечками пальцев по бутылке с водой, купленной в одном из магазинов неподалёку._  
 _— Да, Джеймс, — отрывается женщина от бумаг, устремляя взгляд прямо в его, как показалось мужчине, душу. — Я не могу допустить ещё одного вашего нервного срыва. Не могу позволить себе такой глупой роскоши._  
 _— Обещаю, что больше не повторится, — тихо продолжает Барнс, чуть наклонив голову. Женщина смотрит на него с почти незаметной симпатией и Баки понимает, что после произошедшего в ней что-то изменилось. И изменилось до такой степени, что это слишком сильно цепляет глаз._  
  
_От прежней спокойной, режущей глаз своей идеальностью и педантичностью Элеанор осталось ровным счётом ничего. Разумеется, кроме идеально ровной осанки. Осматривая доктора ещё раз, пока она рассматривает что-то в его досье, вчитываясь и дописывая новые заметки, он отмечает, что синяки под её глазами стали темнее, а запястья — тоньше. Неужели это он довёл её до такого состояния?_  
  
_— Простите меня, Элеанор._  
 _— За что? — она наконец закачивает дополнения и откладывает документы в сторону, придвигаясь ближе к столу и не отводя взгляда от сержанта, заставляя того почувствовать себя более чем неудобно._  
 _— За то, что довёл вас до того, что вы оказались вовлечены в мои эмоции. Вы здесь, конечно, профессионал, но и я тоже не слепой, — как можно более аккуратно поясняет свою мысль Барнс, наблюдая за женщиной. — Вам бы самой не помешало поспать, док, — с улыбкой на губах заканчивает он._  
 _— Это всё моя врождённая нервозность и способность обдумывать всё до физического истощения, — выдыхает Элеанор и откидывается на спинку стула, от чего Джеймсу кажется, что именно в данный момент они перешли на менее официальный тон сеанса. — Мама часто пыталась меня отвлечь от этого, но, видимо, я переняла это у отца и с этим ничего не поделаешь, — улыбается женщина уголком губ._  
 _— Расскажите мне, чем вы занимались до войны, — повторяет её движения Барнс, — а я со всей честностью пообещаю больше не расстраивать вас._  
 _— А вы шантажист, да?_  
 _— А вы любите засовывать иголки под кожу, но я же не жалуюсь, — парирует Джеймс._  
 _— Когда вам разрешено вернуться на службу?_  
 _— Как только вы разрешите. Филлипс приказал в таких делах слушаться вас, а ему мало кто хочет противоречить. Ну, вы знаете, каким он становится, если идти поперёк его приказов._  
 _— Наслышана, — отзывается Эллингтон. — Хотите вернуться к службе, Джеймс?_  
 _— А не рановато?_  
 _— Рационально мыслите, — улыбается Элеанор, — но ваша попытка суицида состоялась именно в тот момент, когда вас временно отстранили от службы, на которой вы так хотите присутствовать._  
 _— Я лишился того, что связывало меня с Роджерсом, — агрессивно выдаёт Барнс, быстро остывая. — Именно поэтому я решил «связаться» с ним по своему плану._  
 _— Удалось?_  
 _— Нет._  
 _— Хотите обратно на службу?_  
 _— Было бы замечательно, док._  
 _— В таком случае, старший сержант Барнс, я отдам полковнику Филлипсу ваши документы, и в течение недели вы вернётесь на свою прежнюю должность._  
  
_Барнс обалдевает от неожиданности, забывая, как дышать._  
  
_— Вы идёте у меня на поводу? — с изумлением спрашивает он, крепко зажмурившись, но, когда открывает глаза, всё остаётся прежним._  
 _— Раз с вами не получается обычным путём, — отзывается Элеанор, — значит, мы пойдём необычным._  
 _— В таком случае, я постараюсь не облажаться. Особенно — перед вами._  
 _— Со мной ничего не случится, — улыбается Элеанор, — а вы постарайтесь не подвести полковника Филлипса. В вашем назначении он поспособствовал напрямую. Разумеется, не без давления со стороны Пегги._  
  
_Барнс громко смеётся, заслышав последнюю ремарку._  
  
_— Голову даю на отсечение, что она будет до последнего давить на всех, кого сможет._  
 _— Агент Картер была и остаётся замечательным специалистом. И это даже учитывая всех якобы сильных и интеллигентных мужчин в нашей организации._  
 _— О, сарказм! — машет пальцем Барнс, продолжая смеяться. — Надеюсь, вы шутите._  
 _— Вовсе нет, — холодно отрезает Эллингтон._  
 _— Понял. Никаких сомнений в способностях агента Картер, — чеканит Джеймс._  
 _— Ну, если вы закончили смеяться, думаю, мы вполне можем начать всё сначала, — предполагает женщина._  
 _— Джеймс Барнс, — привстаёт с места мужчина, протягивая руку, — еле выживший законченный идиот._  
 _— Элеанор Эллингтон, — повторяет его действия женщина, — хочу помочь одному законченному идиоту достичь своей мечты._  
 _— Итак, Элеанор, — с напускной серьёзностью начинает Барнс, — теперь я становлюсь вашим мозгоправом._  
 _— Предпочитаю термин «психотерапевт», — отзывается женщина, снимая очки и откладывая их в сторону._  
 _— Психотерапевт так психотерапевт, — хмыкает Джеймс. — Не пытайтесь увиливать от вопросов, доктор Эллингтон, так мне будет проще помочь вам._  
  
_Женщина громко смеётся, не сводя глаз с Барнса._  
  
_— Ладно, док, без приколов, — гораздо тише признаётся Барнс, — мне будет гораздо проще довериться человеку, которого я знаю хотя бы совсем чуть-чуть. Вашего имени мне просто недостаточно, док._  
 _— Это идёт вразрез всем нормам, Джеймс._  
 _— Знаю. Но вы ведь сами сказали, что по стандартной системе со мной поработать не удастся._  
 _— Точно, — протирает ладонью лоб женщина, — с чего начать?_  
 _— Чем вы занимались до войны, — напоминает ей мужчина, откидываясь на спинку кресла и складывая руки на груди, внутренне ликуя из-за своей маленькой, но победы._  
 _— Ну, до войны я работала тут же. После Первой мировой было много проблем с вернувшимися солдатами, которые хотели вернуться на поле боя и погибнуть вместе с товарищами. Мой отец тоже имел посттравматическое расстройство, так что… Это подтолкнуло меня к выбору профессии._  
 _— Ваш отец сражался в Первой мировой?_  
 _— Да, — с гордостью ответила женщина, чуть приподняв подбородок, — второй Королевский танковый полк. Без физических увечий прошёл всю Первую войну, потеряв многих товарищей и сослуживцев. А во Второй погиб, сражаясь за наши земли._  
 _— Мне очень жаль, — сочувствует доктору Барнс._  
 _— А ваши родители?_  
 _— Мать и отец были обычными работягами, ничего из ряда вон выходящего. В армию отца не взяли из-за ужасного зрения, так что…_  
 _— Как они относятся к тому, что произошло с вами?_  
 _— Я бы спросил, если бы мой план удался, — с усмешкой отзывается Барнс, — они оба погибли из-за болезни._  
 _— Жаль, — только и выдыхает Эллингтон, доставая из ящика стола два бокала и разливая в них напиток. — За наших родителей, — тостует женщина, и они оба выпивают алкоголь залпом._  
 _— Знал бы, что храните у себя такое сокровище, — выдыхает Барнс, — рассказал бы эту слезливую историю гораздо раньше._  
 _— Хах, да, — усмехается женщина, — но вы ведь не знали. Зато теперь я знаю, как вас разговорить._  
 _— Чёрт! — смеётся солдат, отставляя бокал на столик рядом. — У вас акцент слабо заметный, как давно вы переехали?_  
 _— После начала Первой мировой. Мама как раз была мной беременна, когда всё началось. Отец отослал маму сюда, в Америку, воспользовавшись старыми связями. А родилась я уже здесь._  
 _— Значит, вам… — задумался Барнс, подсчитывая. — Тридцать три?_  
 _— Тридцать два, — с улыбкой поправила его женщина, — всего на два года старше вас._  
 _— И давно вы работаете на Щ.И.Т., Элеанор?_  
 _— Почти с момента становления организации — с сорок второго. Я как раз вернулась с фронта и восстановила своё здоровье, потихоньку возвращаясь к прежней жизни. Филлипсу почему-то захотелось принять именно меня. Как он как-то раз выразился, «вы владеете многими полезными для нас знаниями, и мы надеемся на вашу помощь». Ничего не оставалось, кроме того, чтобы согласиться._  
 _— А я вот сам хочу туда попасть, — признаётся Джеймс. — С тех пор, как узнал, что малой придурок Стив стал чёртовым героем, — с лёгкой горечью усмехается мужчина._  
 _— В любом случае, Джеймс, начало уже положено._  
 _— И вы — моё последнее препятствие, док._  
 _— Скорее, целая полоса препятствий._  
 _— Это уж точно, — улыбается Барнс, проводя рукой по голове._  
  
  
      Стив молчит, дослушивая всё до конца, и, после финальной фразы доктора Эллингтон, привстаёт с места, тихо радуясь тому, что всё случилось так, как случилось. Бак остался жив, посторонних мыслей в голове он больше не держит, и, скорее всего, точно зная его характер, он пытается очаровать женщину своими чарами.   
  
      Проглотив остатки ирландского виски, Стив достаёт из ящика папку с надписью «совершенно секретно», и принимается за её чтение.


	13. Chapter 13

— Вы говорили, что получили ранение, Элеанор, — начинает Барнс, но его перебивают:  
— Вне записи можно просто Элли. Вам разрешаю, — с улыбкой произносит Эллингтон, поднимая очередной стакан и выпивая алкоголь залпом.  
— А вы профи в распитии напитков, да, Элли? — Барнс приподнимает бровь, втайне надеясь заиграть с женщиной.  
— Не сказала бы, — та вытирает тыльной стороной ладони губы и выдыхает, откидываясь на спинку кресла, — я слишком сильно переживаю смерть своих родных. Да, до сих пор, — дополняет она, заметив вопросительный взгляд мужчины. — Это единственный способ периодически отправиться в небытие и забыть обо всех проблемах этого гнусного мира.  
— Тут я, пожалуй, с вами соглашусь, — хмыкает Барнс, вытирая ладони о штаны. — Вы вроде говорили, что вся ваша семья погибла на фронте.  
— Удивлена, что вы это помните, Джеймс, — с грустной улыбкой отзывается Эллингтон.   
— Док, думаю, нет нужды скрывать то, что вы мне нравитесь. А я всегда запоминаю что-то о людях, которые привлекают моё внимание.  
— После такого точно нужно выпить, — бормочет себе под нос женщина, разливая виски в оба стакана, в надежде скрыть своё смущение.   
  
      У Элеанор давно не было серьёзных отношений. Слишком давно. А, зная Пегги, и зная то, что она знает её текущую ситуацию, можно спокойно предположить, что Картер уж точно ставит ей уйму ловушек в надежде помочь подруге с личной жизнью. Разумеется, без мисс Мартинелли тут тоже не обходится.   
  
— Ну? — Прерывает поток её мышлений Барнс, чуть склонив голову. Эллингтон молча кивает и выпивает виски, обжигая горло.  
— Отец и братья погибли во Второй Мировой, мистер Барнс. Мама живёт со мной, продолжая работать над документальной книгой о войне, периодически разъезжая по разным городам в поисках информации о погибших солдатах. Она писатель, — поясняет Эллингтон, опирая подбородок на свои ладони. — Смерть отца, конечно, на неё сильно повлияла… Поэтому она и сменила жанр своих работ с грёбаных романов на документалистику.   
— Мне жаль, — сочувствует Барнс, и в этот раз берёт обязанность наполнить стаканы на себя. — Вы никогда не говорили о своих родных, док.  
  
      Элеанор тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что от этого разговора ей теперь не отвертеться. Но она выбрала этот путь самостоятельно, поэтому сворачивать с дороги ей теперь совсем нельзя.   
  
— Отец с матерью познакомились в Бирмингеме, в одном из тамошних баров. Мама пошла с подругами отмечать поступление на учёбу, а отец… Скажем так, его репутация в то время была далеко не заоблачной. — Барнс усмехнулся, отмечая то, что в какой-то степени похож на отца Элеанор. — Год за годом, и, в итоге, они поженились. На самом деле эта история очень длинная, Джеймс…  
— Нет, что вы, док, — перебивает женщину Джеймс, поднимая в воздух бутылку, — у нас ещё почти половина бутылки, поэтому, думаю, нам некуда торопиться. И к тому же, вы же хотите, чтобы я развязал свой язык и рассказал вам о своих проблемах?  
— Шантажист! — возмущённо восклицает Эллингтон, поднимая руки к небу, делая вид, что молится. — И на что вы мне такой попались, а?  
— Сами напросились, — смеётся Барнс, подвигая наполненный стакан ближе к себе. — Я слушаю дальше.  
— Война началась, когда мама была на третьем месяце беременности. Отец, из безопасности, воспользовался старыми связями, и удачно отправил её сюда. Мама рассказывала, что вовремя — через две недели наш дом разорвало одной из бомб. Отец вернулся без серьёзных увечий, получив только царапину по рёбрам от шальной пули. Если бы совсем чуть-чуть, то он мог погибнуть. Нам всем повезло, — кивает головой Элеанор, поднимая в воздух стакан.  
— За везение, — озвучивает тост мужчина, и они едва заметно стукаются стаканами, выпивая напиток.  
— Ну, а потом, у меня родились двое несносных братьев-близнецов, от которых страдала вся улица, — со смехом продолжает Эллингтон, — они были жуткими проказниками. Зато встали в ряды новобранцев одними из первых.   
— Как их звали?  
— Эдвард и Эван. Два безголовых сорванца с пропеллером в нужном месте. Благодаря своей болтливости вылезали из таких переделок, что страшно даже подумать.   
— Не хочу перебивать, но у вашей семьи что, бзик на имена с одной буквы?  
  
      Элеанор звонко смеётся, запрокидывая голову, а Барнс молча наблюдает за ней с лёгкой улыбкой на губах, отмечая про себя, что с каждым днём она становится только красивее и более обворожительной. Даже несмотря на все те проблемы, что он причиняет ей.  
  
— Да, — вытирает слезу Эллингтон, — мы даже прослыли в своём роде бандой буквы Э в Бронксе.  
— Бронкс? — вопросительно поднимает бровь Барнс. — Опасное соседство.  
— Это уж слишком категорично, мистер. Со всеми можно найти общий язык.  
— Ладно, — поднимает ладони вверх мужчина в смирительном жесте, — серьёзно? Банда буквы Э?  
— Элеанор, Эдвард, Эван, Эллен и Элмонт. Каждый раз, когда у нас появлялись новые соседи, слухи о нас разлетались со скоростью света. Новенькие соседи периодически этого названия пугались — мало ли, вдруг мы какая-то мафия или ещё что-то… А потом случалось так, что с первыми из нашей так называемой банды они знакомились с близнецами, и весь нагнанный страх улетучивался в доли секунды.   
— Да-а-а, — протягивает Барнс с лёгкой улыбкой на губах, — у вас было весёлое детство.  
— В этом я соглашусь, — отзывается Эллингтон, протягивая руку к бутылке виски и разливая алкоголь по стаканам, — отец, конечно, частенько говорил о том, чтобы вернуться обратно в Англию, но мама настаивала на том, чтобы остаться. Вроде как дети здесь родились, зачем отрывать нас от привычного общества…   
— Понимаю, — кивает Барнс, — вы верите в Бога?  
  
      Элеанор осматривает мужчину холодным взглядом, вопросительно приподнимая бровь.  
  
— Знаете, Джеймс, после этих войн в Бога верится меньше всего.  
  
      И Барнс молча соглашается с ней. Они оба потеряли слишком многое — друзей, семью, почти половину своей жизни, а всё ради чего? Ради очередной войны? Именно это и не даёт никакого покоя старшему сержанту, который слишком часто не высыпается, испытывая очередные кошмары в виде своих погибших товарищей и своей почти смерти. И, как бы ему не хотелось, очередная война развернётся. Не сейчас, не через два года, но, может, через десятилетие, или через два… Но она будет. И все нынешние жертвы окажутся бесполезными.  
  
      Размышления Барнса прерывает ненавязчивый стук в дверь.   
  
— Входи, — чуть громче отвечает доктор, явно зная, кто стоит на пороге в такой поздний час.  
  
      Дверь открывается и в помещение входит улыбчивая блондинка с кудрявыми волосами, которая внезапно замирает на месте, осматривая мужчину. Барнс смущённо отводит взгляд, стараясь спрятать свой идущий от виска до подбородка шрам. Не хватает ему ещё симпатичных девушек пугать.  
  
— Ой, прости, я думала, что ты одна… — скороговоркой проговаривает блондинка, сдавая назад к выходу.  
— Нет, всё нормально, проходи, — зазывает ладонью её Эллингтон, на что Барнс бросает на неё взгляд с немым вопросом, — мы всё равно уже давно закончили.  
— Вижу я, как вы закончили, — со смехом оглядывает бутылку виски блондинка, опираясь плечом на стену рядом с женщиной. — Собираешься домой?  
— Да, уже иду.  
— Пегги тебя заждалась. Позвонила мне, чтобы я проверила, сильно ли ты здесь выпила, или нет.  
— Вот тебе и надзор, — выдыхает Эллингтон с лёгкой улыбкой Барнсу, — обложили со всех сторон.  
— Понимаю, — Джеймс поднимается с места и поднимает стакан, наблюдая за тем, как Элеанор повторяет его движения, чуть покачиваясь, но подруга поддерживает её за локоть.  
— Вот тебе и немножко, — улыбается блондинка.  
— Ох, извините мои манеры, — всплёскивает руками Элеанор, едва не выпуская стакан из рук. Поправив его, она продолжает: — Энджи Мартинелли, Джеймс Барнс, — представляет она их друг другу.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — кивают они друг другу, и Джеймс целует тыльную сторону ладони новой знакомой.  
— За новые знакомства, Джеймс, — тостует Элеанор, — чтобы их было достаточно, чтобы закрыть пустоты в наших душах.  
— Так точно, док, — отзывается Джеймс, и они допивают остатки, опуская стаканы на стол. — Вас проводить? — бросает он взгляд на чуть пошатывающуюся Эллингтон и страдающую с её поддержкой Мартинелли. Элеанор отмахивается, в то время как Энджи согласно кивает головой.  
— Было бы очень неплохо, если вы поможете мне довести её до такси. Боюсь, одна не справлюсь, — улыбается блондинка.  
  
      Барнс молча кивает, подхватывая Эллингтон и помогая той стянуть уже поднадоевший ему халат, после чего они все дружно направляются к выходу.   
  
— Это друг капитана Роджерса, — объясняет подруге Элеанор, которая всё никак не может оторвать взгляда от затылка Барнса.  
— Мне очень жаль, — моментально отзывается Энджи с таким сожалеющим тоном в голосе, что Джеймсу становится противно. Слишком часто ему выражают эти соболезнования. Так часто, что он очень даже не прочь поменяться местами к Роджерсом, лишь бы этого всего больше не слышать. Никогда.   
  
      Тем не менее, проглотив всю свою желчь и горечь, Джеймс сглатывает и натянуто улыбается:  
— Да, спасибо.  
— Я слышала многое про вас, мистер Барнс, — продолжает блондинка, улыбнувшись уголком рта. Мужчина находит в себе желание вести нормальную беседу, а не срываться на гневные возгласы, и улыбается чуть шире:  
— А я вот про вас не очень.  
— Ну простите уж, голубки, — чуть заплетающимся языком произносит Эллингтон, вцепляясь в запястье Барнса крепче в попытках удержаться на ногах, — не думала, что вы захотите познакомиться.  
— Новые знакомства, док, — со смешком выдаёт Джеймс, — помогают отвлечься от травмирующих воспоминаний. Сами говорили, — с издёвкой заканчивает он, наблюдая за тем, как аккуратная улыбка расползается по лицу женщины.  
— Иногда уже хочется забыть о том, что я говорю и зашить себе рот, — медленно выдаёт Элеанор, — советчик из меня дерьмовый.  
— Элеанор! — возмущается Энджи. — Обещаю, Пегги промоет тебе рот мылом!  
— Я тебя умоляю, — стонет Эллингтон, спускаясь на последнюю ступеньку и проходя к входу в здание, — Пегги ещё со мной может поспорить на тему того, кому здесь нужно мыть рот с мылом.  
— Да ладно?...  
  
      Барнс с улыбкой на устах продолжает наблюдать за шутливой перепалкой двух подруг, помогая Энджи погрузить Элеанор в такси. Закончив с доктором, он поворачивается к Энджи, улыбаясь уголком рта. Ему, конечно, кажется, что улыбаться с таким шрамом на лице может казаться людям несколько ужасающим, но иногда он просто не может сдержаться.  
  
— Надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся с вами, мистер Барнс, — улыбается блондинка, придерживая дверь такси и осматривая Джеймса с головы до ног.  
— Взаимно, мисс Мартинелли, — продолжает улыбаться мужчина, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и молча отмечая, что такой стеснительности он прежде за собой не отмечал.  
— Просто Энджи, — улыбается подруга Эллингтон, доставая из своей небольшой сумочки прямоугольный кусочек бумаги, — тут мои контакты. На случай, если…  
— В таком случае, можете называть меня Джеймсом, — улыбается Барнс, принимая номер из рук блондинки, — надеюсь, вы будете не против чашечки кофе?  
  
      Мартинелли смеётся, чуть прикрывая рот ладонью, что кажется Барнсу безумно привлекательным, и согласно кивает головой:  
— Просто позвоните мне, Джеймс.  
— Безусловно, — с улыбкой на губах отвечает мужчина.  
  
      Энджи улыбается в последний раз и садится на сиденье рядом с дремлющей Эллингтон, которая из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдает за окружающей обстановкой.  
  
— До встречи, док, — улыбается ей Барнс, на что получает в ответ лишь лёгкий взмах рукой, а Энджи кивает водителю, чтобы он начинал движение.  
  
      Наблюдая за отъезжающим автомобилем, Джеймс думает о том, что, кажется, его жизнь потихоньку начала налаживаться. И за это ему необходимо благодарить доктора Элеанор Эллингтон.


	14. Chapter 14

— Как прошло свидание? — с порога спрашивает Элеанор, заставляя Джеймса застыть на месте, обдумывая ответ.  
  
      Элеанор отрывает взгляд от бумаг, скользя глазами по замершему на пороге пациенту, и кивает головой в сторону кресла, молча прося его присесть. Всё ещё обдумывая свой ответ, Барнс молча проходит к уже родному месту.   
  
— Так и будете молчать? — прерывает поток его мыслей Элеанор, поднимаясь из-за стола и проходя к столику с магнитофоном, включая запись.  _ **— Старший сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, восемнадцатое июля тысяча девятьсот сорок седьмого года. Приём ведёт Элеанор Эллингтон.**_  
 _— Вы ведь наверняка уже всё знаете, док, — с усталым выдохом произносит Барнс, устраивая локти на коленях и опираясь подбородком на ладони, — сомневаюсь, что Энджи стала бы хранить такие секреты от вас._  
 _— Мне более интересно прослушать историю происходящего с вашей стороны, Джеймс. Девушки известны своей романтичной стороной и вытекающей из этого способностью приукрашивать события, поэтому для полной картины мне нужно услышать ваше мнение, — спокойно произносит Эллингтон, присаживаясь за рабочий стол. — К тому же, я хочу узнать, как вам нравится частичное возвращение в своё прошлое. Помнится, вы не так давно говорили, что все отношения для вас кажутся чем-то недостижимым._  
 _— Это всего лишь одно свидание, док, — со смешком выдыхает Барнс, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Разумеется, будет и второе, так как ваша подруга мне очень нравится, но вряд ли это выльется во что-нибудь серьёзное._  
 _— Но мы можем надеяться._  
 _— Сомневаюсь, что кто-то вроде Энджи захочет быть рядом со мной продолжительное время, док._  
 _— Вы могли бы дать более точную характеристику вашему описанию «кто-то вроде Энджи»?_  
 _— Вы знаете её, Элеанор, — протирает лицо ладонью мужчина, — она добрая, светлая, с хорошим чувством юмора, целеустремлённая… А такие со мной надолго не задерживаются. А особенно после того, что произошло… — он очерчивает пальцем линию своего шрама на левой стороне лица, — тут уж и подавно._  
 _— Джеймс, вам когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что девушки могут любить не за внешность, а за внутренние качества?_  
 _— О, а в этом вы схожи со Стивом, док, — с застенчивой улыбкой произносит Барнс, — он тоже постоянно говорил о какой-то той самой и единственной, которая не будет обращать внимания на его хилую фигуру. А вышло так, что девчонки стали на него смотреть лишь после того эксперимента._  
  
_Элеанор издала смешок, маскируя его под кашель. От этого зрелища Джеймс рассмеялся в голос, вовлекая в своё громкоголосое веселье и Элеанор. Вдоволь отсмеявшись, Джеймс ощутил, что напряжение в воздухе заметно убавилось, давая больше кислорода для воздуха. И, судя по горящим глазам Элеанор, она тоже это заметила._  
  
_— Ладно, Джеймс, я понимаю, что всё уже не так серьёзно, как было прежде, и, наверно, мне стоит поблагодарить за это мисс Мартинелли, — с улыбкой на губах произносит женщина, расслабляясь и откидываясь на спинку своего мягкого рабочего стула._  
 _— Можете, — с такой же улыбкой отзывается Барнс._  
 _— В таком случае, я хочу поговорить с вами о вашей бессоннице. Вы до сих пор принимаете таблетки, Джеймс?_  
  
_Потратив на осмысление вопроса несколько молчаливых минут, Барнс подумал о том, что, наверно, стоит уже не отворачиваться от этой чёртовой терапии и проглотить свою гордость. Не смотря на то, что он осознал свою беспомощность уже давнее время назад, сейчас Элеанор является единственным хлюпким мостиком между ним, серьёзной оперативной работой в Щ.И.Т.е и какой-никакой, но стабильностью._  
  
_— Не могу сказать, что принимаю каждую ночь, док, — наконец отзывается он, — но когда не могу уснуть — да. Одну или две, как прописано. Если выпиваю, то стараюсь напиться так, чтобы вырубиться. — На изумлённый взгляд Элеанор Джеймс пояснил: — Алкоголь ведь нельзя мешать с таблетками. Не хочу опять выворачивать свои внутренности дальше, чем вижу. Без обид, док._  
  
_Элеанор молча кивает._  
  
_— Иногда устаю от работы до такой степени, что сил хватает ровно для того, чтобы дойти до постели, упасть лицом в подушку и отключиться прямо так. Иногда бывают проблемы с кошмарами, но в таком случае я уже ничего не принимаю — можно проспать работу, а мне этого не хочется._  
 _— Картина снов меняется?_  
 _— Нет, всё то же. Снова и снова. Стив, самолёт, бомбы, падение, Стив, самолёт…_  
 _— Приносит ли вам это больший дискомфорт, чем было?_  
 _— Нет, скорее наоборот. Я чётко осознаю, что это сон, и что я не способен изменить произошедшее, как бы не пытался. Теперь я оглядываюсь назад и понимаю, что все мои попытки — тщетны и глупы, потому что я действительно ничего не могу сделать. Разве что только продолжать работать в надежде на то, что смогу перехватить что-то важное, и надеяться, что я смогу кому-то помочь._  
 _— Помощь другим — это очень важное качество, Джеймс. Оно вас сильно характеризует._  
 _— Как кого? Слабака?_  
 _— То есть вы считаете, что помогают другим людям только слабаки, да? — склонив голову в сторону и слегка прищурив глаза, отзывается Эллингтон._  
 _— Нет, что вы, — приподнимает ладони в воздух Джеймс, — я имел в виду, что помогать кому-то — это… Не знаю, имеет определённую долю глупости. Наверно, даже большую._  
 _— И в этом вы правы, Джеймс, — с выдохом отзывается Элеанор, откладывая ручку в сторону. — Я безумно глупа, что пытаюсь вам помочь._  
 _— Нет, я не имел…_  
 _— Не важно, Джеймс._  
 _— Я не хотел вас оскорбить, док. В последнее время я нервничаю чаще обычного и… Это играет свою роль, если можно так сказать._  
 _— У вас есть чёткая причина для нервозности?_  
 _— Нет, — выдыхает Барнс, обдумав ответ пару секунд, — ничего серьёзного, по крайней мере._  
 _— А несерьёзного?_  
  
_Мужчина задумывается, откидывая голову на спинку кресла и вглядываясь в потолок. Казалось бы, причин волноваться и оглядываться через своё собственное плечо больше нет — война кончилась, над ним больше не ставят никаких странных экспериментов, у него есть более-менее стабильная работа, красивая девушка, которая, он надеется, всё-таки станет для него чем-то большим, и какой-никакой, но друг в лице Элеанор._  
  
_— Мне больше некому довериться, док, — начинает Барнс, проводя ладонью по волосам, — и я просто не знаю, как продолжать дальше жить. Чёрт возьми, сейчас мне больше кажется, что я просто существую, а не живу. Я хочу избавиться от этого чувства. Пытаюсь каждый день. Алкоголь, сон, девушки… Всё, что раньше давало мне чувство жизни. А сейчас этого всего нет. Ничего из этого не работает. Стив был моим единственным другом, названным братом, человеком, на которого можно было положиться, и кому можно было довериться, зная, что уж он-то не будет меня осуждать, даже не смотря на его высокую мораль и совесть, которой у него хватало на нас двоих. Теперь нет и Стива. Наверно, это самая главная для меня причина. Стив был моим… тормозом, что ли. Он меня уравновешивал. А без него я чувствую себя как не в своей тарелке._  
 _— Но у вас ведь должны были остаться друзья с войны, как насчёт них? — не сдаётся Элеанор, пытаясь подарить Джеймсу хотя бы маленькую частичку уверенности в себе._  
 _— Вы про Дугана и его команду? — со смешком выдыхает Барнс. — Встречаемся периодически на работе, стабильно ходим в бар раз в неделю… Но это всё равно ничего не меняет. Доверие, разумеется, присутствует, — я спокойно позволю ему прикрывать мою спину, но вывалить всё, что я выкладываю вам, док, — с грустной улыбкой на губах поднимает голову мужчина, — мне кажется непозволительным._  
 _— Но теперь у вас есть Энджи, — улыбается Эллингтон, — поверьте мне, она стоит того, чтобы вы вываливали все свои эмоции на меня, а не срывались на всё и всех подряд._  
  
_Джеймс ухмыляется, вспоминая вчерашнее свидание, которое прошло просто замечательно для них обоих._  
  
_— Вы правы. Энджи стоит этого._  
 _— В таком случае, давайте установим вторую контрольную точку, — произносит Элеанор, — точку, которая вам поможет не терять связь с реальностью._  
 _— Простите, док, я, наверно, пропустил первую, — смеётся Барнс, проводя ладонью по лбу, вытирая выступившие капли пота._  
 _— Ваш мир крутится вокруг Стива. Помните, из-за чего вы начали общаться со мной нормально? Только тогда, когда я упомянула Стива. Именно он даёт вам некоторое ощущение контроля и осознание, что вы ещё живы. Именно Стив вас мотивирует продолжать действовать дальше. А теперь, как мне кажется, второй подобной точкой становится Энджи, — добро улыбается женщина, поправляя очки. Джеймс замечает в её глазах некоторые искры, позволяющие ему улыбнуться и осознать предлагаемый ею вариант._  
_— Мы можем попробовать, Элеанор, — отвечает мужчина, — я всегда рад тому, что вы хотите мной манипулировать_.


	15. Chapter 15

_— Я больше так не могу, — устало выдыхает Джеймс, проводя ладонью по волосам и зачёсывая их назад. — Последние пару недель я испытываю… чувство вины, что ли, док.  
— Полагаю, вы знаете причину своего чувства, да? — уточняет Элеанор, поправляя рукава халата и устраивая локти на столе, подпирая ладонями подбородок.  
— Да, — с лёгкой усмешкой выдыхает Барнс, — это всё из-за того, что я, самый обычный никчёмный бабник остался жив, в то время как добрые и светлые парни вроде Стива остались на поле боя навсегда. Это терзает меня. Разрывает на части, Элеанор. Я не могу больше это контролировать. Да, я могу отвлечь себя от подобных мыслей, и да, я могу напиться до такой степени, что даже не смогу думать, но я хочу научиться жить с этой мыслью и не чувствовать себя беспомощным перед собственным разумом, потому что меня это доведёт. Я словно завис на краю, — мужчина поднимает ладонь и держит большой и указательный пальцы на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга, — вот ещё чуть-чуть, док, и я не смогу больше.  
  
      Элеанор молча привстаёт со своего места, откладывает блокнот, и подходит к Джеймсу, протягивая ему ладонь. Тот не без удивления поднимается, позволяя женщине обнять себя. Джеймс уже и забыл, как это — быть вот так вот по-матерински обнятым, чувствовать себя в тепле и дома, ощущать защиту и неприкосновенность, которую потерял так давно. Эта мысль так расстраивает его, что слёзы начинают щипать глаза, из-за чего ему приходится оторваться от женщины.  
  
— Спасибо вам, Элли, — срывающимся голосом произносит он, — за то, что можете принять меня и не делать из этого катастрофу. Спасибо за то, что пытаетесь сделать меня лучше.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, Джеймс, — с лёгкой улыбкой на устах отзывает Элеанор, — просто старайтесь быть таким открытым как можно чаще, и мы вдвоём с вами справимся с этой ситуацией, верно?  
— Вы всегда чертовски правы, док, — с грустным смешком отзывается Барнс, пытаясь отвлечь свою забитую мыслями голову от мыслительного процесса.  
— Всегда? — Смеётся Элеанор. — Это прогресс.  
  
      Последние две недели выдались для Барнса не самым лучшим образом. Несмотря на то, что он и посещал кабинет Эллингтон — скорее, по привычке — но где-то глубоко в груди постоянно разверзалось нечто, что обжигало своим жутким холодом, сменяющимся на ровно такой же жуткий жар. Боль и горечь от потери друга; боль и горечь от потери всей своей прежней жизни из-за стремлений одного одержимого властью зверя. Никак иначе Гитлера Баки больше не называл. Ни один человек не способен стать таким безжалостным существом — ни один человек не должен превращаться во что-либо ему подобное. И такие звери должны быть уничтожены. Как говорится — убей или умри. И никакого другого выхода.  
  
      Да, отчасти Джеймс понимал намерения Адольфа сделать мир лучше, но только в где-то очень отдалённой части своего мозга и не методом истребления миллионов людей. Да и, как показывает практика, полезными могут быть все люди, если они сплотятся, — вспомни хотя бы общую работу на войне или же после неё, когда им приходилось помогать гражданским с разборами завалов и поисками пропавших членов их семей. Всё можно делать сообща.  
  
— Жаль, что у Гитлера не было Стива, — вырывается с саркастичным смешком изо рта Барнса, — вот тот ему бы быстро всё поправил.  
  
      Элеанор понимающе улыбается, придвигая к Барнсу другое кресло и присаживаясь рядом.  
  
— В таком случае, Джеймс, войны либо не было, либо Стив стал бы первым, кого убьют.  
— Да, этот парниша никогда не мог держать свой высокоморальный рот на замке… — Отстранённо отзывается мужчина, устремляя взгляд сквозь Элеанор. — Док?  
— Да?  
— Как мне простить себя? Как мне перестать не спать ночами и мучиться от кошмаров из-за того, что я просто остался жив? Как вообще начать жить? Всё, что когда-либо приносило мне хоть малейшее удовольствие, сейчас может лишь притупить малейшую часть всей этой боли. Но, почему-то, это не облегчает мою душу. Всё становится гораздо сложнее; больнее. Чем чаще я просыпаюсь, чем чаще вижу лучи солнца за окном, пение птиц, разговоры людей, смех, — всё это… выводит из себя. Я просто не могу простить себе того, что я выжил. Я ведь и не должен был. Если бы меня не нашли…  
— Джеймс, посмотри на меня, — тихим голосом зовёт его доктор, и, когда он поднимает на неё свои глаза, окаймлённые красными полосами, продолжает: — Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь боль из-за того, что больше не увидишь своих товарищей. Я понимаю, что ты иногда не можешь дышать по утрам просто из-за того, что боишься жить в этом мире; в мире, в котором нет войны. Я понимаю, что всё это кажется не настоящим, фальшивым, словно сон в одну из ночей в армейском лагере. Но дело в том, что всё это реально. Ты не увидишь товарищей, потому что они пали смертью храбрых защитников, останавливая жуткую мразь от захвата больших земель и людей. Они остановили то существо, которое отняло у тебя Стива. Они дали шанс не только тебе, но и многим, многим сотням тысяч людей создать что-то новое и прекрасное. Да, это не совсем логично, и, может быть, не совсем правильно, но то, что ты остался жив, нужно… принять на веру. Без доказательств. Без объяснений. Без всего того, чего ты так требуешь, ведь в попытках найти объяснения ты можешь потерять разум. Это просто остаётся действительностью. Той самой жестокой реальностью, которую нужно просто принять. И я говорю тебе это не как мозгоправ, а как человек, проведший на войне немалое количество времени.  
  
      Джеймс лишь устало вздыхает, откидываясь на спинку кресла и проводя по лицу ладонью.  
  
— Я не могу так.  
— У вас нет выбора, Джеймс, — выдыхает Эллингтон. — Мой отец, он… Он после Первой Мировой был сам не свой. Был одержим разными идеями, рвался снова в бой… Мама периодически рассказывала об этом. Единственное, что его успокоило — появление на свет моих братьев. Он говорил, что у него словно второе дыхание открылось. Дало толчок к тому, чтобы вновь начать жить. Принесло понимание того, за что гибли его товарищи, оставляя свои родные семьи выживать без них. Вы не подумайте, Баки, — отстраняется она, замечая немой вопрос в глазах мужчины, — я не советую вам остепениться и завести семью, нет. Я говорю вам о том, ради чего можно начать жить. Жизнь ради жизни. Сумятица, да. Но так оно и есть, если посмотреть под другим углом.  
— Порой мне кажется, что я уже все углы в этой жизни облазил, — тихо отзывается Барнс, — колени уже болят.  
— Элмонт часто говорил за стаканом виски о том, скольких товарищей он потерял. Это было его навязчивой идеей. Стакан в руки равно погибшие товарищи, вот его ассоциация. Он пускался в безумно долгие объяснения о войне, о том, как всё это было, как реально ощущалось, а не то, что подавали нам в газетах и кино. Он не скрывал от меня, пятнадцатилетней девчонки, никаких малейших тайн и не приукрашивал событий. Никогда.  
— Элмонт?  
— Мой отец, — поясняет Элеанор. — Он стал для меня человеком, заслуживающим безграничного уважения. Послужил примером для того, чтобы определиться со своей жизнью и в каком направлении вообще идти. Он частенько прикладывался к бутылке, правда, в основном по выходным, ведь в будни надо было как-то нас обеспечивать. В то время, когда мама писала небольшие романы, где в главных ролях были вернувшиеся с войны солдаты — так она пыталась подарить людям хоть моментальную, но радость воссоединения и близости с утерянными родными, а братья — учились, мы с отцом часто зависали в гараже, и там он снимал эту свою оболочку серьёзного и непотрёпанного временем и войной человека. В один из таких ранних сеансов психотерапии я и попробовала свой первый алкоголь, — с небольшой улыбкой вспоминает Элеанор, вызывая смешок у Барнса. — Отец часто говорил о том, как ему тяжело смириться с потерей боевых товарищей, как он периодически хочет сходить в бар и выпить вместе с ними, но… их больше нет. Частенько себя одёргивал, когда забывался и начинал болтать, чтобы с губ не сорвалось их имя. Ему было тяжело. Он тоже пытался утопить это чувство в алкоголе, но в итоге понял, что особого облегчения от этого нет, а жуткие мысли преследуют по пятам ещё сильнее. Ему пришлось буквально заставлять нагружать себя работой до изнеможения в попытках забыться, и со временем, ему это удалось. Дело в том, Джеймс, что время иногда притупляет боль. Да, с этим крайне тяжело смириться, но это_ необходимо _сделать. Иначе боль будет только нарастать, а вы снова окажетесь там, где были совсем недавно._  
_— Я вас понял, док, — отзывается мужчина, — я постараюсь сделать всё, что смогу. Придумаю что-нибудь… — выдыхает Барнс, проводя ладонью по волосам._  
 _— Не нужно что-либо придумывать, Джеймс, — отзывается Элеанор, поднимаясь с кресла и заглядывая в ящик стола. — Сегодня вы отдыхаете, а я веду вас в кино. Пегги даже помогла достать билеты, — машет в воздухе двумя билетами Элеанор, вызывая на губах старшего сержанта внезапную и глупую улыбку._  
 _— Вы приглашаете меня на свидание, док? — Разливается смехом тот, запрокидывая голову вверх и вызывая у Элеанор точно такую же реакцию._  
 _— Нет, что вы, всего лишь способ работы над вашими проблемами, Джеймс. Холостяк и девчонка, — зачитывает она вслух название фильма, присвистывая в конце, — с Кэри Грантом в главных ролях._  
 _— В таком случае, мы просто обязаны сходить, — встаёт со своего кресла Барнс, выставляя вперёд локоть и подавая ладонь женщине._  
 _— Пегги и Энджи будут ждать там._


	16. Chapter 16

_— **Старший сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, первое августа тысяча девятьсот сорок седьмого года. Приём ведёт Элеанор Эллингтон** , — произносит свою стандартную фразу женщина, заправляя выпавшую прядь отросших волос за ухо._  
 _— Привет всем, кто слушает это дерьмо, — с саркастичной усмешкой отзывается Барнс, салютуя магнитофону двумя пальцами. — Рад снова видеть вас, док. Давненько вас не было, — выдыхает Джеймс, скользя взглядом по рукам психотерапевта, отмечая изменения: — Красивое колечко._  
 _— Да, неплохое, — спокойно отвечает Элеанор, присаживаясь за рабочий стол и поднимая левую ладонь, показывая мужчине тонкое серебряное кольцо с тремя небольшими камнями. — Очень тонкое и изящное, — перебивает было только начавшуюся реплику Барнса, — и мне нравится._  
 _— Поздравляю, Элли, — наконец стаскивает свою маску саркастичности мужчина, откидываясь на спинку кресла и зачёсывая чёлку назад. — Кто счастливчик?_  
 _— Вы пришли поговорить обо мне? — Со скромной улыбкой спрашивает Эллингтон, проворачивая кольцо на безымянном пальце._  
 _— Почему бы и нет? Вам за это всё равно заплатят, мисс Эллингтон. Все в выигрыше._  
 _— А мне бы вот хотелось узнать, как у вас обстоят дела с мисс Мартинелли, — отзывается Элеанор, по лисьи осматривая Барнса, на что тот лишь смеётся._  
 _— Даже не пытайтесь перевести тему, док. Мы с вами вроде бы не так давно договорились, помните? Доверие на доверие, разве нет?_  
 _— Да, да, — отстранённо отзывается женщина, стягивая с запястья резинку и завязывая волосы в хвост. — Что конкретно вы хотите знать?_  
 _— Мисс Эллингтон, — проникновенно шепчет Джеймс, чуть наклоняясь вперёд, — я хочу знать всё. У вас довольно-таки насыщенная и интересная жизнь, чтобы отвлечь меня от собственных не очень приятных мыслей, и я бы с преогромным удовольствием вас выслушал._  
 _— Кажется, у меня нет выбора, да? — улыбается Элеанор, доставая из ящика стола кружки и наливая из недавно нагретого чайника воду._  
 _— Так точно, мисс, — принимает кружку из рук женщины Барнс, готовясь выслушивать. — Так кому же всё-таки так повезло?_  
 _— Его зовут Джек. Мы работаем вместе, и, в общем, всё началось как-то само по себе._  
 _— Один из агентов СНР? Недурно, — присвистывает Барнс, — теперь жалею, что так долго упрямился и упустил свой шанс, — флиртует Барнс, вызывая на губах Элеанор небольшую улыбку. — Я серьёзно, док. Вы чересчур привлекательная и остроумная женщина, и я действительно завидую вашему жениху. Ему с вами безумно повезло, Элли._  
 _— Спасибо, Джеймс, — отзывается Эллингтон, отпивая из кружки чай, — а теперь давайте вернёмся к вашей истории. О чём вы хотите поговорить сегодня?_  
 _— У нас ведь два Джека в отделе, док. Который из них — блондин или брюнет? — Продолжает Барнс, увиливая от темы вполне осознанно, стараясь скрыть свою ущемлённость и ревность, нанесённую ему всего лишь тонкой полоской металла на безымянном пальце._  
  
_Джеймс привык к тому, что Элеанор практически всё время находится рядом с ним, и отказываться от этого в пользу какого-то жениха он точно не собирается._  
  
_— Блондин, — более серьёзно отзывается женщина._  
 _— О, Томпсон! Сам начальник нашего отдела, вот это поворот! А вы та ещё женщина! — Восклицает Барнс, шутливо коря Элеанор указательным пальцем._  
  
_Барнс неплохо знает Томпсона. Да и сложно не знать заносчивого лицемерного придурка, постоянно ведущего двойную игру в надежде заполучить себе бонусы. Они познакомились на второй день после его появления в штабе будущего Щ.И.Т.а. В общем, хорошего впечатления о себе не оставил ни один, ни второй._  
  
_Именно вспоминая ту самую встречу, Джеймс всё ещё помнит каждую отвешенную Томпсоном колкость по поводу Роджерса, и, в конце концов, теряет терпение, елейно спрашивая:_  
 _— Мне вот интересно, как вы, такая замечательная женщина, сошлись с таким двуличным идиотом, как Томпсон?_  
 _— Джеймс! — На повышенных тонах произносит Элеанор, приподнимаясь с места, стукнув ладонью по столу, осаждая мужчину. — Я не позволю вам разговаривать в таком тоне о моём будущем муже, и совершенно не имеет значения, какие мы с вами друзья. Имейте совесть, наконец!_  
 _— Да, извиняюсь, — поднимает ладони Барнс, физически ощущая, как накалилась атмосфера в кабинете. — Я перешёл черту. Больше не повторится. Элеанор Томпсон... — произносит он, пробуя сочетание на вкус. — Недурно. Вам идёт._  
 _— Не думаю, что буду менять фамилию, Джеймс._  
 _— Не поделитесь причиной, док?_  
 _— Звучит, конечно, неплохо, тут вы правы, — с мягкой улыбкой на устах произносит Элеанор, — Но мне бы хотелось до конца дней своих иметь фамилию родителей и братьев. В конце концов, я единственная из всего оставшегося рода, способная к деторождению. Это, конечно, не самый сильный аргумент, но тот факт, что Эллингтоны сыграли не последнюю роль в победе над Гитлером, имеет большое значение._  
 _— А шеф не обидится? — смеётся Барнс, отставляя пустую кружку в сторону._  
 _— Мы это уже давно обговорили._  
 _— Ладно, док, простите мне очередное вторжение в вашу личную жизнь, но как давно вы вместе?_  
 _— С середины сорок четвёртого. Я тогда уже года три как вернулась с фронта, прошла реабилитацию из-за своего ранения и рвала и метала, помогая таким же раненым, как и я. У Джека была нестандартная ситуация, и, в общем..._  
 _— И вы всё-таки не удержались! — Победоносно восклицает Барнс, подскакивая с кресла. На удивлённо-вопросительный взгляд женщины он поясняет: — Я — доктор, вы — пациент, между нами ничего быть не может, бла-бла-бла, — цитирует он Элеанор, еле сдерживаясь от смеха, и садится обратно. — Неужели шеф Томпсон обаятельнее меня?_  
 _— Он хоть и ведёт себя частенько, как заноза в заднице, — улыбается Элеанор, замечая блеск в глазах Барнса, — но он всё-таки более открытый в плане своих эмоций, чувств, и ощущений. Это, наверно, и стало решающей точкой._  
 _— Слышал, что они с Картер друг друга недолюбливают, — кивает головой мужчина, — как вы собираетесь приглашать мисс Пегги на свадьбу?_  
 _— А вот это, мистер Барнс, вопрос на миллион._  
  
_Джеймс смеётся, понимая, что не он один видит гнилую личину мистера Томпсона, в очередной раз признавая правоту Картер. В последнее время он делает это всё чаще и чаще, правда, про себя. Признать правоту женщины вслух, хоть и безудержно умной, для него всё ещё представляется не слишком уважительным._  
  
_— Как вы скрывали такую важную информацию от меня, Элеанор?_  
 _— Не скрывала, — поправляет его женщина, — а просто не говорила. Да и вы не особо сильно этим интересовались._  
 _— А теперь интересуюсь. И вы никуда от меня не денетесь, — сужает глаза Барнс, едва сдерживая смех под маской серьёзности. — Только не говорите мне, что Джек — ваш единственный возлюбленный, — скривил он лицо на последнем слове. Подобные фразы ещё до войны были для него неприемлемы, а сейчас, учитывая все обстоятельства, это стало для него жуткими муками._  
  
_Любовь — это не для Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Всё, что угодно, но не серьёзное чувство полного доверия другому человеку и единодушия на двоих._  
  
_— У мисс Картер был брат — Майкл, погибший на войне, — с тяжёлым вздохом начинает свой рассказ Элеанор, откидываясь на спинку кресла и складывая руки на груди. — Старший брат. В тридцать девятом, когда всё началось, Майкл ушёл на фронт. Там мы и встретились. В то время я занималась медицинскими делами — вытаскивала последних полуживых солдатов с поля боя, рискуя не столько своей, сколько их жизнью — в большинстве случаев нужные медикаменты были в штабе, а отряды частенько отбивались в достаточной от него удалённости. В один из таких дней мы с ним и познакомились. Немцы напали за семь километров от главного штаба, с юга, уничтожив почти всю часть. Я нашла Майкла в одном из окопов, с плечевым огнестрелом и осколком снаряда в ноге. Всю дорогу к ближайшему медпункту рассказывал мне про то, какая у него боевая сестра, — с улыбкой вспоминает Элеанор, снова начиная прокручивать обручальное кольцо. — Можете сказать, Джеймс, что он сразил меня своей болтовнёй о замечательной сестре._  
 _— Я думал, что вы познакомились с Пегги здесь, в СНР._  
 _— Нет, что вы, — смеётся Элеанор. — Майкл пригласил меня на знакомство в день помолвки Пегги. Мать у неё... — со свистом выдыхает Эллингтон, — та ещё женщина. Как рассказывал Майкл, Пегги всегда была не принцессой, которую нужно спасать, а тем самым рыцарем-спасителем, который вызволяет беспомощную принцессу из башни. В тот самый день он вручил ей конверт с приглашением в Управление Специальных Операций, но она решила выбрать брак и возможных детей, а не службу на благо страны._  
 _— Ух ты, — выдыхает Барнс, — я и не знал, что Пегги была замужем…_  
 _— Майкл погиб за несколько дней до её свадьбы, в июле сорокового, — продолжает Элеанор, — дав ей таким образом толчок в том направлении, к которому она стремилась с самого детства, но сбилась из-за наставлений матери и требований общества. Она практически сбежала из-под венца, так что... Замужем она не была. Пока что. Её подготовка заняла максимально короткое время, и уже через полгода она пришла на фронт. Из-за ранения я не смогла вернуться, и нам приходилось обмениваться письмами, что во время войны, вы знаете, удаётся нелегко. А что было дальше — вы знаете. Сыворотка, Эрскин, Стив... И вы, Баки._  
  
_**Баки**. Джеймс так отвык слышать это в свою сторону, что сначала просто не понял, как ему вообще быть; как ему на это реагировать? Удержаться на плаву или рухнуть под напором воспоминаний, когда твой единственный лучший друг, которого ты знаешь с подросткового возраста, был единственным важным, кому ты позволял себя так называть? Волна воспоминаний омывает Джеймса, погружая в свои тёплые объятия, позволяя немножко умирать. _  
  
_— Док, вы... — Слова застряли у мужчины в горле, лишая способности двигаться и дышать._  
 _— Да? — Отзывается Элеанор, выплывая из собственных военных воспоминаний, сдерживая волну слёз по погибшему другу, товарищу, и любовнику._  
 _— Вы сделали то, чего никто не делал для меня уже очень давно. Вы назвали меня Баки._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По канону Стратегический Научный Резерв был переименован в Щ.И.Т аж в 1946 году, но так как события второго сезона Агента Картер происходят в 1947, и СНР всё ещё СНР, то здесь он только собирается преобразовываться в Щ.И.Т.  
> События происходят после второго сезона Агента Картер. Джек Томпсон (по многим интервью создателей) не убит, а всего лишь был ранен. Хэппи-энд, всё такое.


	17. Chapter 17

_— Я безумно устал, — выдыхает Барнс, зачёсывая волосы ладонью назад, всем телом вытягиваясь в струну. — Это такое непонятное чувство, Элли._  
  
_Мужчина замолкает, собираясь с мыслями, коих в последнее время слишком много. И каждая из них — хаотичная. Сколько бы он не пытался зацепиться хоть за небольшую оставшуюся частичку своего ещё не потерянного сознания, все попытки остаются тщетными. В голове Барнса — сплошной бардак и хаос, в который тот погружается всё больше с каждым проходящим днём._  
  
_— Чувствую себя… пустым, — хрипит Джеймс, смотря на доктора отстранённым взглядом. — Пустой. Внутри всё так пусто, — он чертит пальцем круг в районе груди, — что всё горит. Такое ощущение, что меня самого нет. Вообще нет. Я не чувствую ни интереса к жизни, ничего. Не хочу есть, не хочу спать, не хочу существовать, потому что всё кажется… неправильным. А голова в то время взрывается от мыслей, которых бесчисленное множество. Такое ощущение, будто я весь в огне, но не умираю, как бы ни хотелось. У меня в голове столько мыслей, что я не понимаю, что вообще происходит. Хочется уже сделать что-то, чтобы всё остановилось. Чтобы весь мир замер хотя бы на минуту._  
  
_Джеймс снова замолкает, смаргивая накопившиеся слёзы. Элеанор молча протягивает ему бумажную салфетку, стараясь не броситься его утешать, как сделал бы любой человек; но и не хочет его мучать ещё больше своими вопросами. Джеймс сломлен достаточно сильно, чтобы подвергать его заготовленным ментальным пыткам; сломлен настолько сильно, что при каждом взгляде на него Элеанор чувствует, как в груди обливается кровью сердце._  
 _С начала их встреч уже прошло четыре месяца, а Джеймсу Барнсу становится только хуже, и это говорит лишь о её полной профессиональной непригодности для таких пациентов. От этого больно. Больно не от того, что она дерьмовый психотерапевт, а от того, что она не может помочь сломленному солдату, сидящему перед ней._  
  
_— Я не знаю, как люди продолжают жить, делая вид, что всё нормально. Словно никакой войны и не было. Ни миллионов погибших, ни постоянного волнения за свою жизнь, ни голода… Они делают вид, что всего этого не было! — взрывается Барнс, подскакивая с места. — Все продолжают жить так, будто ничего плохого не происходило вообще! Ходят в своих костюмах и нарядных шмотках, думая, что такого не повторится! Веселятся на вечеринках, устраивают помпезные приёмы и делают из вернувшихся героев картинку для карточек, показывая, насколько легко убивать людей! Как они смеют? — вытирает потёкшие слёзы со своих щёк Барнс, растерянно всматриваясь в Элеанор. — Элли, — дрожащим голосом зовёт её он, — почему они имеют право забыть все эти жертвы? Какое право они имеют делать вид, что всё замечательно?_  
  
_Поднявшись из-за стола, Эллингтон подходит к Барнсу, протягивая ему свою ладонь, которую тот крепко хватает, как будто это его последний оплот. Ровно таким же дрожащим тоном она отвечает, едва сдерживая слёзы:_  
 _— Я не знаю, Джеймс. Не знаю._  
  
_И этого достаточно, чтобы оба взвыли в своей потерянности и схватились за плечи друг друга, выплёскивая всё то, что накопилось за долгие годы — всю ту боль, причинённую им всего лишь одним человеком._  
 _Они замирают в объятиях на достаточное время, чтобы успокоиться и изредка судорожно выдыхать, пытаясь выдохнуть как можно больше негатива и вдохнуть побольше спокойствия._  
  
_— Мне все говорят, что я неправильно справляюсь со своей болью, — шепчет Барнс, чуть отстраняясь от Элеанор и прислоняясь своим лбом к её, — но я не знаю, как нужно это делать. Мне никто не показал, как нужно правильно с этим справляться. Каждый раз, когда я иду в бар и выпиваю хотя бы один стакан виски, обязательно найдётся кто-нибудь, кто скажет, что я делаю это неправильно. Неправильно живу, неправильно чувствую, неправильно страдаю. Я так не могу, док, — продолжает шептать он своим дрожащим голосом, пуская одинокую слезу и позволяя Элеанор вытереть её большим пальцем правой руки. — Как вы справляетесь с этим?_  
 _— Сама и не знаю, — таким же шёпотом отзывается Эллингтон, не отводя взгляда от ворота рубашки Барнса, — всё кажется совсем другим и тем же самым одновременно._  
 _— И это больно, — заканчивает за неё Джеймс. Доктор кратко улыбается уголком губ, соглашаясь с его словами._  
  
_Он сам не знает, что происходит. Ладонь повреждённой руки аккуратно скользит по её плечу, поднимаясь выше к шее, только чтобы крепко обхватить её и притянуть к себе, подминая под своими губами. Он не знает, что происходит. Знает только то, что голову сносит конкретно, когда она начинает боязливо отвечать на поцелуй, который в доли секунды превращается в страстный, позволяя обоим выплеснуть все накопившееся за долгое время эмоции. Вся боль, горечь, усталость, одиночество и страх смешиваются так сильно, что Джеймс уже не может отличить, где именно его чувства — так сильно и неожиданно они похожи._  
  
_Первой отрывается Элеанор, отступая на шаг назад и закрывая рот ладонью, поворачиваясь к нему спиной._  
  
_— Так нельзя, — бормочет она себе под нос, но в помещении такая тишина, что Джеймс прекрасно её слышит, — нельзя. Это неправильно. Совсем неправильно. Боже… — выдыхает Элеанор, осознавая произошедшее. Она опирается боком о стол, скользя пальцами сквозь волосы, попутно выдирая несколько небольшим прядей. — Что я наделала…_  
 _— Элеанор?_  
  
_Доктор бросает на Барнса взгляд полный вины, осматривая его с ног до головы и судорожно выдыхая._  
  
_— Простите, Джеймс, — выдыхает она, поднимая руки в извинении, — простите, я не хотела…_  
 _— Ничего страшного, — перебивает её Барнс, — это моя вина._  
  
_Он осматривает содрогающуюся перед ним в рыданиях женщину, подавляя порыв обнять её и прижать к себе. Но она права, это — неправильно. И единственное, что он себе позволяет — уйти, тихо закрыв за собой дверь._


	18. Chapter 18

_— Я знал, на что шёл и на какие последствия подписывался, когда отправлялся на фронт, — начинает рассказ Барнс, устраиваясь удобнее перед Элеанор, — отдавал отчёт, можно так сказать. Мозги были забиты детскими играми, где убивать легко, где не получаешь никаких увечий, мешающих в борьбе и жизни, — выдыхает он, слегка приподнимая свою левую руку, покрытую большими шрамами от операций._  
 _— На деле всё оказалось не так просто, — замечает Элеанор, поправляя очки и опираясь на стол локтями, отодвигая в сторону блокнот._  
 _— Да, — кивает тот. — Спасало только одно — нашей единственной целью был Гитлер. Каждый из нас думал, как он его убьёт; всей ротой выстраивали теории, как мы с ним разделаемся. Но это не значит, что никто из нас не испытывал муки совести из-за того, что приходилось отбирать жизнь другого человека. Даже если этот человек и враг. Мы, конечно, знали, что не все из них идут на войну с чувством того, что нужно уничтожить и подчинить все страны, кроме их собственной. Многие шли на войну просто потому, что никто не мог сказать нет. Люди предпочитают умереть на войне, чем быть застреленным во дворе из-за отказа._  
 _— То есть вы не воспринимаете лишь одну точку зрения, где немцы — поголовно враги?_  
 _— Нет. На любую ситуацию нужно смотреть с двух сторон. На абсолютно любую. Никогда не бывает лишь одной стороны. Знаете, это как говорят, "есть твоя правда, есть моя, а есть ещё и настоящая". Думаю, здесь работает ровно такой же принцип._  
 _— Вы уверены? — Элеанор откидывается на спинку кресла, оглядывая Барнса с головы до ног. — Совсем любую?_  
 _— Да, — кивает тот._  
 _— И на убийц, насильников, воров тоже это распространяется? — с лёгкой улыбкой спрашивает женщина, ожидая ответа от задумавшегося сержанта._  
 _— Убийц можно спровоцировать, — бормочет себе под нос._  
 _— Насильников тоже?_  
 _— Вы переворачиваете мои слова, — наконец-то находится Барнс, — я не про это говорил._  
 _— Но вы уточнили, что можно смотреть на **любую**  ситуацию с двух сторон. Если убийц можно спровоцировать, с чем я лишь отчасти согласна, но это всё равно не повод убивать другого человека. А вот как поступать с насильниками? Я точно знаю, что они — больные на голову люди. А воры не имеют право украсть, даже если у них жизнь в разы хуже, чем у тех, кого они обворовывают. _  
 _— Я имел в виду в общем плане. Так глубоко, честно говоря, я не задумывался, — извиняется мужчина, поднимая ладони в жесте примирения._  
 _— Оно и понятно, — кивает Элеанор, вытаскивая досье Барнса, лежавшее без дела с первых сеансов, открывая последнюю страницу. — Итак, Джеймс, пришла пора поговорить о том, что всё-таки произошло во время вашей последней миссии._  
 _— Ну давайте, док, я не против. Пользуйтесь моим хорошим настроением, — смеётся он, отпивая от поставленной перед ним кружки с чаем._  
 _— Здесь сказано, что вас нашли в ущелье на границе с Австрией._  
 _— Ага, — глухо отзывается мужчина, — уронили из поезда._  
 _— Шутите. Это хорошо, полагаю, — произносит Элеанор, рассматривая вложенные в досье фото._  
 _— Ваше право, док. У ребят, с которыми мы заимели конфликт, были какие-то новомодные пушки, от которых спокойно разнесло половину стены поезда. Только сейчас я понимаю, что у меня было почти ноль шансов на то, чтобы выйти из конфликта целым и невредимым. Не упал бы с поезда — убили бы позже, но только уже совсем, без всяких возвращений. Так что мне ещё повезло._  
  
_Элеанор отвела взгляд от страшных фотографий старшего сержанта Барнса после его нахождения и во время реабилитации только для того, чтобы удивлённо посмотреть на него._  
  
_— Да, док, вы позитивно на меня влияете, — улыбнулся тот, — просто раньше я не смотрел на вещи с этой точки зрения. Теперь, считай, открыл что-то новое для себя. Да и точка зрения мне ваша всё-таки нравится. Я не могу вечно быть в прошлом._  
 _— Тут написано, что вас нашли пара охотников с собаками. Не знаете, как долго времени прошло между вашим падением и нахождением?_  
  
_Барнс заметно осунулся, возвращаясь в тот самый момент._  
  
_— Было страшно. И холодно, — дёрнув плечом, говорит он. — Ну, и высоко тоже. Руку жгло так, что думал, что её вообще оторвало. Я долго там один был. По крайней мере, мне показалось, что прошла целая вечность. Я лежал там, думал, что всё — вот он, тот самый момент, где нужно попрощаться с этой жизнью. Потому что я уже давно сдался. Чем больше живёшь — тем хуже становится. Вся эта боль… Все эти люди, которые причиняют боль, не замечая этого… Я не мог. — Джеймс замолчал, глядя на Элеанор отсутствующим взглядом. — Я не хотел. Лежал в снегу, с кучей сломанных костей, а последней мыслью было то, что всё это наконец-то закончится. Но знаете, — со слезами на глазах улыбается он, — меня всё-таки нашли. Ребят зовут Йонас и Бастиан, и они выжили в войне. Спасли мне жизнь. Мы не часто видимся, но я очень им благодарен. Ха, они мне рассказывали всякие истории, когда я ещё был в больнице и периодически терял сознание от боли, что когда вместо кроликов они приволокли домой меня, то от матушки им досталось крепко, — продолжает смеяться он, вытирая слёзы со своих щёк._  
  
_Элеанор молча смотрит на мужчину перед ней, который прошёл многие испытания, и только удивляется тому, как он не сломался окончательно. Случись с ней такое, за жизнь она бы цепляться долго не стала. И она добровольно признаёт, что Джеймс Барнс — образец подражания человеческой стойкости и духа._  
  
_— Они долго со мной были, — продолжает Барнс, заметно успокоившись от своей истерики. — Помогали встать на ноги. Врачи раздробленную руку собрали по частям, сделали всё невозможное, чтобы она хоть как-то могла функционировать. Почти всё время был на наркотиках и успокоительных. Было хорошо, — ухмыляется он. — Позвоночник тоже помогли собрать, хоть и получилось не сразу. С черепушкой поколдовали. Два года света белого не видел, — выдыхает он._  
 _— Мне очень жаль, что так получилось, — с сожалением отзывается Элеанор._  
 _— В любом случае, я остался жив. В отличие от Стива. Я не хочу, — замедляется Джеймс, — не хочу сказать, что я забыл про него, или что мне повезло выжить. Я бы с удовольствием оказался с ним на борту, но если уж всё вышло так, как вышло, мне, скорее всего, придётся принять это. Это невероятно больно, но я нахожу в себе силы. Даже тогда, когда кажется, что сегодня — мой последний день. Мне сложно остановиться и просто перестать думать о лучшем друге, с которым мы были знакомы с тринадцати лет. Я знаю, что никогда не получится просто взять и забыть._  
 _— Этого от вас и не требуется, Джеймс, — отзывается Элеанор, — никто не требует, чтобы вы забыли лучшего друга. Стив отдал свою жизнь ради вас, ради своих друзей и знакомых, ради всего человечества. И до тех пор, пока вы его помните, он не остаётся мёртв в полной мере._


	19. Chapter 19

_Август, 1948 год._  
  
_Al Jolson — Carolina In the Morning_

  
  
  
      Элеанор заваливается в бар неподалёку от своего рабочего кабинета, буквально таща за собой ноги. Чёртовы каблуки натирают ноги до такой степени, что она готова их стянуть и ходить босиком, но боится осуждения. Да-да, осуждения со стороны других. Люди вокруг и так частенько смотря на неё исподлобья, когда она снимает опостылевшие платья и надевает обычный рабочий костюм, что делает её в глазах окружающих недостойной женщиной, но удобство для неё всё-таки более высший приоритет. Отчасти это и является причиной того, что Эллингтон наведывается в этот бар всё чаще и чаще.  
  
      Сев за стойку, Элеанор заказывает стакан виски, и, заполучив его, делает быстрый глоток, довольно выдыхая. Уронив подбородок на руку, она медленно прокручивает стакан в руке, наблюдая за тем, как золотистая жидкость перекатывается по кругу. Помещение вновь сотрясается от проезжающего неподалёку трамвая — рядом стоит трамвайное депо — из-за чего небольшие кусочки побелки падают с потолка, едва не попадая в стаканы посетителям. И так всегда.   
  
— И что же такая прекрасная девушка делает в этой дыре? — раздаётся рядом с ней знакомый бархатный голос, вынуждая её повернуть голову влево и слегка сжать веки, чтобы лучше увидеть мужчину.  
— Джеймс, — удивлённо выдыхает Элеанор, поворачиваясь к нему, — давно не виделись.  
— Привет, док, — дружелюбно улыбается Барнс, поднимая стакан с виски в воздух, салютуя ей, — второй день, как вернулся из командировки. Как раз собирался завтра наведаться к вам.   
— Добровольно? — с сомнением в голосе спрашивает Элеанор, аккуратно чокаясь со стаканом Барнса и допивая остатки залпом, прося у бармена добавки. — Кто вы, и что сделали с Джеймсом Барнсом?  
  
      Баки улыбается уголком губ, покачивая головой и давая ясно понять, что шутка Элеанор удалась не очень.  
  
— Забавно, док. Могу то же самое сказать о вас, — кивает он головой в сторону стакана с виски. — Обычно вы пьёте в кабинете.  
— Особенности брака, — выдыхает Эллингтон, вновь кладя подбородок на ладонь, — Джек вычистил все мои запасы.  
— Для большей уверенности я бы ещё оббегал ближайшие бары, — смеётся сержант, вызывая лишь лёгкое покачивание головой у женщины. — Серьёзно, док, — в миг приобретает он серьёзное выражение лица, — что-то случилось?  
— Мои новые клиенты ещё более упёрты, чем вы, Джеймс, мой брак рушится, а мама больна раком. А какая у вас грустная история? — заканчивает Элеанор, выпивая алкоголь залпом.  
— Мне очень жаль, — растерянно произносит Барнс, наблюдая за женщиной, которая пальцем смахивает скатившиеся слезинки, — ваша мама, судя по вашим же рассказам, — хорошая женщина.   
— Я вас познакомлю, — залпом выпивает очередной стакан виски Элеанор, кивая самой себе, — из неё психотерапевт может быть лучше, чем я.  
— Сомневаюсь, что есть кто-то лучше вас, — улыбается Джеймс, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет и прикуривая.  
— Если кто-то лучше меня и есть — то это моя мать, — машет пальцем в воздухе Эллингтон, — поверьте, я знаю, о чём говорю. Сомневаюсь, правда, что она хотела, чтобы я получилась вот такой, — она неопределённо машет рукой в воздухе, — нескладной неудачницей, но она — идеальная, — заканчивает доктор и залпом опрокидывает ещё один стакан под шум и тряску очередного проходящего рядом трамвая.  
— Вы себя недооцениваете, док, — аккуратно кладёт ей на плечо ладонь Барнс, слегка поглаживая, на что там лишь отмахивается, — вы замечательный человек. Вы мне помогли.   
— Это всего лишь моя работа, — снова отмахивается Элеанор, принимая очередную порцию алкоголя.  
— Ну, с какой-то стороны — да, — соглашается с ней Барнс, выдыхая дым в сторону, — но посмотрите на это с другой стороны — далеко не каждый сможет помогать людям на постоянной основе. А вы делаете это каждый день.  
— Кроме выходных, — возникает брюнетка.  
— Вы меня поняли, — кивает Джеймс, допивая свой виски и наблюдая краем глаза за женщиной. — Я не понял, у вас что — миссия такая?  
— Какая? — слегка плавающим голосом отзывается Элеанор, опрокидывая очередной стакан виски.  
— Вот эта вот, — Барнс отбирает у неё только что наполненный стакан, перетаскивая его к себе, — напиться до полусмерти — это ваш план?  
— Не помню, чтобы нанимала вас в качестве психотерапевта, Джеймс, — по-доброму улыбается женщина, переводя на него слегка затуманенный взгляд.  
— Что случилось? — нажимает на женщину он, желая вытащить из неё ответ.  
  
      Элеанор лишь устало выдыхает и чуть отодвигает стул, кладя руку на стойку и устраивая на ней свой лоб.  
  
— Джек — полный засранец, — бубнит она себе под нос, что не остаётся незамеченным.   
— Вы только сейчас это поняли? — с лёгким смешком вопрошает Барнс, возвращая собеседнице стакан.  
— Он хочет, чтобы я уволилась, нарожала ему огромную кучу детей и сидела с ними дома, — пыхтит Элеанор, отпивая глоток виски и закусывая подставленными барменом орешками. — А я не хочу. Все эти женские обязанности — не по мне.  
— Тут я с вами, пожалуй, соглашусь, — улыбается Джеймс, салютуя ей своим стаканом.  
— Мы с вами оба знаем, — изрядно опьяневшим голосом вещает брюнетка, — что мы сделаны не из того теста, из которого должны. Вы вот должны испытывать удовольствие от того, что все детские мальчишеские игры в войнушку воплотились в реальности, а я — должна радоваться тому, что у меня есть муж.   
— Ключевое слово — должны, — отмечает сержант.  
— Да вот только как-то не выходит, — заканчивает Элеанор.  
— Главное — быть счастливым, а всё остальное — оно лишь временно, — отзывается Джеймс, поглядывая на свою левую руку, держащую стакан. — Я когда-то думал, что умру, но посмотрите на меня сейчас — я жив, всецело функционирую, не считая периодически не работающей руки, сижу в баре и выпиваю с красивой женщиной. Мне кажется, это вполне себе счастье.  
  
      Элеанор лишь улыбается его словам, бросая на него быстрый взгляд.  
  
— Наверно, — выдыхает она.  
— Так, ладно, — тушит сигарету Джеймс, — почему ваш муж — козёл?   
— О, Господи… — стонет Эллингтон, проводя рукой по волосам. — Видите ли, ему нужна полноценная семья. Будто ему меня недостаточно, — бормочет она под нос. — Выполняй своё женское предназначение, хватит страдать карьерой, ты — женщина…  
— Пэгги бы дала ему в нос, — справедливо замечает Барнс, улыбаясь в стакан, прежде чем допить остатки.  
— Вот только она в Лос-Анджелесе, а я — здесь. Мы с Джеком ругаемся всё чаще и чаще. Я, в принципе, не против детей. Но ребёнку нужны оба родителя. Не мать, которая занимается проблемами других, отдавая им всю свою энергию, и не отец, проводящий почти всё своё время на работе, каким бы начальником он не был.   
— Тут вы правы.  
— Видишь! — громко восклицает Элеанор, привлекая к себе внимание некоторых посетителей бара, на что она лишь отмахивается. — А он не понимает этого.  
— А как ваша мама к нему относится?  
— Он может быть вежливым и галантным, когда захочет. Мама его обожает, — устало выдыхает женщина, отмахнувшись.  
— На его месте я бы пересмотрел своё решение, — соблазнительно улыбается Барнс, — я бы дорожил такой самостоятельной женой, как вы. У вас острый ум, Элеанор, а это… — задумывается он, — сексуально.   
— Дело идёт к разводу, — шумно выдыхает Элли, — Джек этого ещё не понимает, но за всеми этими каждодневными ссорами… Я сомневаюсь, что мы долго протянем. Пять лет моей жизни уйдут коту под хвост.  
— Моя мама как-то говорила, что отношения — это уйма компромиссов. Если Джек не хочет вам хоть в чём-то уступать — значит, это не ваше. И если вы разойдётесь, то уступите друг друга тому, кто вас обоих действительно заслуживает.  
— Вау, — отстранённым взглядом смотрит на бутылки алкоголя за стойкой Элеанор, — не знала, что вы такой романтик, Джеймс.  
— Всего лишь хорошее воспитание, не более, — улыбается тот.  
— Замечательное, — кивает головой, соглашаясь, женщина, и привстаёт со своего места, доставая из сумочки деньги. — Проводите меня до дома?  
— Только если пообещаете, что Томпсон не откусит мне голову, — смеётся Барнс, подхватывая Элеанор под локоть.


	20. Chapter 20

     Стив тяжело выдыхает, проводя кончиками пальцев по папке с файлами, сомневаясь в том, стоит ли вообще её открывать. В этих раздумьях он пребывает уже достаточную долю времени, ссутулившись над документами до такой степени, что ещё чуть-чуть — и начнёт елозить носом прямо по столу. После всего услышанного, после всей этой кучи невероятной и причиняющей боль информации, он не может нормально дышать. Каждый вдох и выдох отдаётся сильной жгучей болью где-то там, где должно быть сердце. Обжигающее пятно расползается по мышечной ткани, сжигая всё на своём пути и ввергая Стива в ещё большую пучину отчаяния.   
  
      Он не успел.   
  
      Он оставил Баки одного.  
  
      Умирать.   
  
      Умирать в чёртовом ущелье, из которого, как он думал, нет никакого шанса выбраться.   
  
      Не важно, как он думал. Важно то, что он бросил своего лучшего друга умирать в одиночестве.  
  
      А потом, после восстановления, — жить в одиночестве и в муках совести из-за его поступка.   
  
      Это то, чего никогда нельзя прощать.   
  
      Это то, что невозможно простить самому себе.   
  
      Стив тянется за очередной бутылкой виски, откидываясь в кресле и наливая алкоголь в стакан. Залпом опрокидывая его, он быстро наполняет стакан ещё раз и зависает в мгновении. Все те три года после его возвращения, в которые он думал, что Баки погиб тогда, при падении поезда, мгновенно, оказались бессмысленными и пустыми.   
  
      Баки страдал в плену.  
  
      Баки страдал в полёте с поезда и в том чёртовом ущелье.  
  
      Баки страдал, прокусывая себе губы от боли, лёжа в больнице.  
  
      Баки страдал после выздоровления.  
  
      Баки страдал до конца своих дней.  
  
      И всё из-за его поступка.  
  
      Он бросил этого тупицу отвечать за свои собственные поступки.  
  
      Слёзы накатывают неожиданно, тяжёлыми гроздьями спадая по щёкам и капая на спортивные штаны, выдёргивая Роджерса из транса. Несмотря на то, что Стиву хочется рыдать так громко, как мечется его душа, он всего лишь молча закрывает лицо руками и беззвучно рыдает, пытаясь прогнать чёртов комок в горле.   
  
      Ему приходится очнуться через пять минут, когда ненавязчиво-вежливый тон Джарвиса раздаётся где-то под потолком:  
— Сэр, мистер Старк просил вас, цитирую, «открыть грёбанные документы и после их прочтения отправиться в кабинет Мэдисон Коул». И просил поторопиться.  
— Спасибо, Джарвис, — откликается Роджерс, выдыхая в попытке успокоиться. Вдох-выдох. Выдыхаешь боль, вдыхаешь новую жизнь. Проглотив нетронутую порцию виски, Стив придвигается ближе к столу, открывая лежащую перед ним папку, готовый погрузиться в пучину боли и воспоминаний. Хотя, для него в последнее время это стало синонимом.   
  
  
      Стив заканчивает чтение в половину третьего утра, в окружении аккуратно разложенных вокруг него на полу фотографий и листов с информацией, а также рядом стоящими четырьмя бутылками самого драгоценного виски Старка, за которые тот ему голову оторвёт, и пепельницей с почти полной пачкой окурков. Глаза Роджерса щиплет от очередной порции слёз, которыми его нещадно заливает от душевной боли, принесённой самому себе. Он переворачивает последнюю страницу досье, натыкаясь на старый, но написанный от руки текст. Характеристика психологического состояния Баки на начало сеансов и на его конец. А снизу, небольшим аккуратным почерком подписано:  _Джеймс Барнс — самый упрямый человек на свете._  Горько согласившись с заключением доктора Эллингтон, Стив протягивает руку к последней оставшейся сигарете, неаккуратно её прикуривая и ложась спиной на пол. Так ему курить неудобно, но спина чертовски болит после нескольких часов копания в бумагах. Слёзы уже высохли на щёках, оставляя напоминание о себе лишь в покрасневших белках глаз и блестящем взгляде с красными ободками вокруг. А боль, — та самая боль, которую чувствовал Баки всё то время, когда его не было рядом, — сжигает всё изнутри, не оставляя после себя живого места. Такое ощущение, словно он разлагается изнутри. По-хорошему, он уже давно должен был это сделать, но…   
  
      Время на настенных часах движется медленно; гораздо медленнее, чем он хотел бы. Роджерс следит за секундной стрелкой до тех пор, пока глаза не сводит от напряжения и усталости. Но, не смотря на это, сон всё никак не может — или не хочет — взять над ним верх. В тихих размышлениях и редких перерывах, нарушенных шумом его кашля, Роджерс проводит следующие четыре часа, периодически впадая в лёгкую дремоту. Будильник звонит резко, громко, пугая мужчину, из-за чего тот быстро, по-армейски, подрывается с места, а потом встряхивает головой, вспоминая, что он больше не в армии. И что самое главное его ждёт ещё только впереди. Приняв решение привести себя в божеский вид, Роджерс бросается во все тяжкие, залезая под ледяной душ и начиная свои утренние процедуры.   
  
  
      Ровно в десять часов утра, как ему и сообщил Джарвис, Стив стоит перед дверью кабинета на Пятой авеню, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу. Стив надел свой парадный костюм с боевыми наградами (тут он, как сейчас понимает, переборщил), намазал волосы гелем, в общем, — натёрся до блеска. В руке держит букет из трёх жёлтых роз — в интернете вычитал, что они говорят о проявляемой заботе. Два негромких стука в дверь, и спокойное «Войдите» в ответ.   
  
      Роджерс тяжело выдыхает и открывает дверь, входя в кабинет. Таким нервным он не помнит себя уже очень давно. Множество боевых операций, довольно-таки напряжённых моментов, но нервничает он именно сейчас.   
  
— Привет, — лучезарно улыбается брюнетка за столом, как только замечает замершего в дверном проёме Стива, — проходите, — указывает она ладонью на кресло напротив своего рабочего стола.   
  
      Стив медленно проходит, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь, и делает то, что его попросили.  
  
— Надо же, — отмечает девушка, поправляя очки на носу, — вы точно по часам. Мистер Старк предупредил меня вчера, что вы можете немного опоздать…  
— Он это сделал? — удивлённо переспрашивает Роджерс, поднимая взгляд на девушку.   
  
       _У неё его глаза._    
  
— Да, — со смешком выдыхает брюнетка, поднимаясь со своего места и протягивая Стиву руку, — Мэдисон Коул.  
— Стив Роджерс, — отзывается тот, пожимая ладонь девушки и протягивая ей букет роз, — это вам.  
— Не стоило, правда, — краткой улыбкой отзывается Мэдисон и поднимается, занимаясь обустройством для букета. — Мистер Старк сказал, что вы читали документы о Джеймсе Барнсе.  
— Да, мэм, — отзывается блондин, напряжённо наблюдая за девушкой.  
— Вот этого не надо, сэр, — передразнивает его Мэдисон, улыбаясь, — можно просто Мэдисон. Тони сказал, что вы желаете обсудить… — заминается девушка, обдумывая фразу, — как бы это помягче сказать, мою родословную.  
— Да, — прокашлялся Стив, осознавая всю неловкость сложившейся ситуации.  
— Знаете, это немного странно — разговаривать с человеком, который был лучшим другом твоего дедушки.  
— Да уж, — незадачливо чешет затылок Роджерс, осматриваясь вокруг. — Это тот самый кабинет?  
— По сути — да, — с мягкой улыбкой на алых губах отзывается Мэдисон, присаживаясь обратно, — правда, несколько раз уже переделанный. Я могу избавить вас от неудобных вопросов и рассказать всё по порядку, мистер Роджерс.  
— Просто Стив. И да, наверно, так будет удобнее.  
— Как вам угодно, — отзывается Мэдисон, доставая из нижнего ящика стола небольшую аккуратную коробку. — Здесь все семейные фотографии. С чего именно мне начать?  
— Записи закончились в тот момент, когда Баки стал агентом Щ.И.Т.а в полной мере, — после долгих раздумий отзывается Роджерс. — Думаю, именно с этого.  
— Разумеется, — более серьёзно отзывается Коул. — Может, кофе? Наш разговор затянется не на пять минут, и не на час.  
— Если вам не сложно.  
— Элеанор постоянно говорила, что мне достались его глаза. Так странно… У моей матери Маргарет, к слову, — с улыбкой отмечает девушка, — названа в честь Пегги Картер, — были зелёные глаза, как у бабушки. Видимо, ген цвета холодной стали сам решает, кому передаваться.  
  
      Стив прыскает в кулак вместе с Мэдисон, принимая из её рук чашку кофе.  
  
— Элеанор и Джеймс встречались недолго, учитывая их занятость. Времени друг на друга с каждым месяцем становилось всё меньше и меньше, и… только после расставания она узнала, что беременна моей мамой. Джеймса в тот момент отправили в Европу, на очередную длительную операцию, — сами знаете, как это происходит. — Стив кивает, отпивая тёплый кофе. — А Элеанор… скажем так, по упрямости она не уступала Джеймсу. В какой-то мере была даже хуже него, как она сама как-то призналась. Выносила и родила она маму сама — её мать, Эллен, за год до рождения Мэгги скончалась. И вот она, практически одна, взялась воспитывать мою маму. Сами понимаете, быть с ребёнком и без мужа не очень поощрялось, и ей приходилось со многим сталкиваться. Пегги перевели в Лос-Анджелес, и, хоть она периодически звонила, для Элеанор это всё равно было не то. Друзей в Нью-Йорке у неё было не очень много, так что…   
      Маме было пять, когда Джеймс вернулся. В то время, когда он был рад тому, что у него есть дочь, он был очень зол на Элли за то, что она ему не сообщила, а ему самому пришлось узнать от Пэгги, которая не выдержала таких секретов. Потом, правда, Элли её за это благодарила. Даже несмотря на не постоянное присутствие отца дома, они с Мэгги всё равно нашли общий язык. Мама даже рассказывала, что у них была какая-то особенная связь — они могли рассказать друг другу все свои тайны. Вот, — достаёт она из коробки небольшую фотографию, протягивая её Стиву, — Элеанор увлекалась фотографией, поэтому носила с собой камеру практически постоянно. Маме здесь десять.  
  
      Стив всматривается в чёрно-белую фотографию, где десятилетняя Маргарет качается на качелях, а совсем неподалёку от неё стоит Баки с сигаретой между пальцами, наблюдая за дочерью с широкой улыбкой. Стив отчётливо видит приличный шрам на его лице и то, как он прячет повреждённую руку в карманах своих брюк на подтяжках. Улыбка у Мэгги такая же широкая и счастливая, как и у его друга, и Стив невольно задумывается о том, как было бы хорошо — остепениться одновременно с Баки, чтобы гулять с жёнами и детьми, делая совместные воспоминания. Заметив на его лице гримасу сожаления, Мэдисон продолжает, вытаскивая очередную фотографию, и протягивает её Роджерсу:  
— Здесь маме семь. Они уже к тому моменту быстро привыкли друг к другу и подружились, частенько подшучивая над Элеанор. Она говорила, что они вместе были теми ещё беспредельщиками — вечно её пугали, хоть и возмещали потом её нервные клетки завтраками в постель.   
  
      Стиву остаётся лишь грустно улыбнуться, всматриваясь в фотографию и запоминая лица. В то время как он представлял Элеанор блондинкой со светлыми глазами, она оказалась брюнеткой с, как он уже выяснил, зелёными глазами. Волосы едва достают ей до плеча, небрежно отброшенные назад, а кожа вокруг глаз испещрена морщинками от частых улыбок. И она достаёт Баки лишь до плеча. Стив никогда бы не подумал, что такой невысокий человек может быть таким сильным, как Элеанор. Теперь картинка сошлась с его представлением, чему он очень рад. Джеймс и Элеанор, равно как и маленькая Мэгги, сидящая на плече у отца и крепко держащаяся за его голову, улыбаются во все их лица, создавая устойчивое впечатление счастливой семьи. Проводя пальцем по лицу старого товарища, Стив мысленно благодарит Элеанор за эти подаренные его другу моменты.   
  
— Есть какая-то возможность связаться с Элеанор? — проглатывая комок в горле, спрашивает Стив.  
— К сожалению, нет, — качает головой Мэдисон. — Они с мамой попали в автомобильную катастрофу в 2011, спустя несколько месяцев после того, как вас нашли. Она, кстати, навестила вас, пока вы были в отключке, Стив.  
  
      Стив отрывает взгляд от фотографии, всматриваясь в лицо Мэдисон, которая кратко улыбается ему. Он улыбается уголком губ ей в ответ, протягивая фотокарточки назад, стараясь выжечь счастливое лицо друга на подкорке мозга, что выдаётся ему с трудом.   
  
— Какой она была? — с трудом спрашивает Стив, прокашливаясь, чтобы вернуть своему голосу более твёрдый звук.  
— Элеанор? — переспрашивает Мэдисон, исподлобья смотря на блондина. Тот кивает. — Она была… восхитительной, — после недолгих раздумий продолжает она. — Да, именно восхитительной. Она всегда знала больше, чем показывала, и это часто играло ей на руку. Особенно тогда, когда наши семьи каждое Рождество собирались с семьёй Тони и играли в покер. Восхитительные были времена… — кивает головой девушка, улыбаясь воспоминаниям. — История такова: каждое Рождество все собирались вместе — Элеанор с моей мамой, а потом и Джеймсом, Говард, Пегги с мужем и детьми, Анна и Эдвин Джарвисы, Энджи с её мужем… Со временем, разумеется, Говард женился, родился Тони, и их круг увеличился. Вы можете поверить в то, что Пегги превосходно играет в покер? Клянусь всем, что у меня есть — эта женщина умеет разбивать все стереотипы своим умом! — смеётся Мэдисон, заставляя Стива улыбнуться вместе с ней. — Так мы собирались каждый год вплоть до автокатастрофы, в которой погибли Говард и Мария. Было сложно представить, что вообще чувствовал тогда Тони, пустившись во все тяжкие. Периодически его можно было застать за кучей чертежей — есть у него такая манера — отрываться от своих чувств и эмоций на работу. Именно поэтому он чёртов гений. Не считая генетику, конечно, — снисходительно улыбается женщина. — После гибели его родителей всё как-то само по себе сошло на нет. Мне было всего лишь восемь, и я не очень понимала, почему больше нельзя было собираться всем вместе, но сейчас я понимаю. Воспоминания о том, чего больше нет — это очень больно.   
  
      Стив кивает, соглашаясь с её словами.   
  
— Но ведь Элеанор была замужем, верно? — продолжает он, спрашивая то, что так хотел узнать.  
— Да, — кивает Коул, — но они с Джеком развелись где-то в начале пятидесятых. Не получилось создать семью — они были слишком разными.   
  
      Роджерс кивает, принимая ответ и обдумывая следующий вопрос, когда Мэдисон решает заполнить неловкую тишину:  
— Джеймс погиб при исполнении в 1966, где-то в Румынии. Элеанор с мамой никогда не рассказывали мне, как именно, но я сомневаюсь, что хотела знать. Мы просто каждый год приходили на кладбище, стояли молча и уходили. Лишь после того, как меня взяли в Щ.И.Т, я узнала обстоятельства. Я читала и слушала всё то же самое, что и вы совсем недавно, Стив. Разумеется, кроме одного письма, которое сюда привезёт мой брат, Эдвин. Он задерживается, — поясняет брюнетка, поглядывая на часы на правой руке, — с ним частенько такое происходит. Самое волнительное, — продолжает женщина, — Элеанор была со мной каким-то образом теплее, чем с моей мамой. Часто повторяла, что я безумно похожа на Джеймса, особенно глазами.   
— Да, поразительное сходство, — легко улыбается Стив, скользя взглядом по чертам сидящей перед ним женщины и чувствуя невероятное доверие к ней. Возможно, отмечает он про себя, это из-за того, что она действительно очень похожа на Джеймса. Гораздо больше, чем Мэгги, фотографии которой уже в более взрослом возрасте он пересматривает, вытаскивая их поочерёдно из поставленной ближе к нему коробки. Баки на них совсем мало — штук десять фотографий от силы, но ни на одной из них он не выглядит несчастным, каким он слышал его на всех записях, которые покоятся в его комнате.   
— Мне очень жаль, — вырывается изо рта Мэдисон, которая смотрит на него поверх своих очков, — что всё так вышло. Быть вырванным из своего времени… я бы сошла с ума, наверно.  
— Я почти уже привык, — кивает головой Стив, — но да, поначалу было очень сложно. Теперь у меня есть друзья, к которым можно обратиться, а это, поверьте, делает всё проще.   
— Вы можете обратиться и ко мне, если пожелаете, — кивает ему Мэдисон, — психотерапевт в третьем поколении, — пожимает она плечами. — Но и просто другом я тоже быть могу — это мне не сложно.   
— Спасибо, я приму… — Роджерса перебивает громкий стук в дверь и заглянувший в помещение парень с вороньим гнездом на голове.  
— Привет, — выдыхает он, задыхаясь, — я опоздал, — подлетает он сразу к Мэдисон, целуя её в щёку и замирает, едва его взгляд касается Стива. Парень сразу выпрямляется, слегка округлив свои карие глаза, и протягивает ему ладонь: — Эдвин Армадайн, приятно познакомиться.  
— Стив Роджерс, — привстаёт тот, пожимая ладонь парня.  
— Много о вас наслышан на самом деле, — продолжает болтать парень, вызывая на лице Мэдисон смущённую улыбку, — мама столько про вас рассказывала, что мне даже некоторое время казалось, что я знаю вас лично.  
— Эдди, — перебивает парня Мэдисон, указывая ему на кресло рядом со Стивом, — не маячь.  
  
      Парень кивает, быстро проскальзывая рядом с Роджерсом и усаживаясь на кресло, водружая конверт себе на колени.  
  
— Надеюсь, ничего важного не прервал?  
— Да нет, мы уже подошли к концу, в принципе, — отзывается женщина, переводя внимание с парня и улыбаясь Стиву, — это мой младший сводный брат. Не переживайте — он не может даже и муху убить — совершенно безобидный малый.  
  
      Стив улыбается, отмечая, как парень рядом с ним лишь морщит нос от её слов и сдувает нависшую над глазами чёлку.  
  
— Опять пробка? — переводит взгляд с Роджерса на брата Мэдисон.  
— Нет, проблемы с ячейкой. Уже всё решили, — машет он конвертом перед своим лицом.  
— Ну, честь выпала тебе тогда, — пожимает плечами Мэдисон, привставая из-за стола и собирая разложенные фотографии.  
— Кхм, да, — прокашливается парень, протягивая конверт Стиву, — бабушка завещала это вам. Как раз после того, как вас нашли и она вас проведала, то сразу заявила нам, что мы должны будем отдать вам это в случае, если она не сможет сама. Главным пунктом было то, что вы должны более стабильно приспособиться к современному миру для того, чтобы отдать вам записи и документы о дедушке.   
— Спасибо, — аккуратно берёт в руки конверт Стив, смаргивая слёзы и стараясь не разрыдаться прямо на месте.  
— В любом случае, — начинает Мэдисон, когда Роджерс привстаёт с кресла и собирается уходить, — вы знаете, где меня найти. Если понадобится хоть какая-нибудь помощь…  
— Можно мне копию этой фотографии? — спрашивает Стив, поднимая фотокарточку вверх с изображёнными на ней Баки, Мэгги и Элеанор — ту самую, которую он увидел второй.  
— Да, разумеется, — немного растерянно отзывается Мэдисон, забирая фотокарточку из его рук, — я сделаю копию и отправлю её Тони.  
— Спасибо, док, — улыбается уголком губ Стив, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.


	21. Бонус-глава

_Здравствуйте._  
 _Спустя многие годы я наконец-то увидела вас в живую, мистер Роджерс. И это потрясающе. Вы — потрясающий._  
  
_Вы наверняка наслышаны обо мне из выданных вам документов. Я распорядилась, чтобы их отдали вам в тот момент, когда вы наиболее лучшим и стабильным образом приспособитесь к новой для вас жизни._  
  
_Долгие годы после вашей гибели Джеймс оплакивал вас. Не было и дня, когда он не вспоминал что-либо, связанное с вами._  
 _Джеймс был замечательным отцом, хоть и пришёл в нашу с Мэгги жизнь не с самого начала — в этом, разумеется, винить нужно только меня. Мэгги выросла на рассказах о ваших с Джеймсом проделках. Некоторые даже умудрялась повторять, вызывая у отца горькую улыбку._  
 _Джеймс хотел стать отцом во второй раз. Хотел получить сына, которого назовёт в вашу честь. Но ничего не вышло._  
  
_Не корите себя. Вы сделали то, что были обязаны сделать. Смириться с этим, правда, у самого Джеймса получилось не сразу._  
 _Да, ему было больно. Настолько, насколько это вообще возможно._  
  
_Но я знаю, что вам сейчас больно ровно так же. Новый мир, новые возможности… Всё это сбивает с толку даже такого крепкого умом и разумом человека, как я._  
 _Я слышала о вас много историй, ставших легендами за такое долгое время._  
 _Джеймс не утаивал от меня ничего._  
 _Мне очень жаль, что всё произошло именно так, Стив._  
  
_Я надеюсь, что вы сможете найти себе хороших и важных друзей. Обратите внимание на Тони Старка — он замечательный парень, как и его отец. К нему крайне сложно подобраться, но если получится — он будет защищать вас всем тем, что у него есть. Я искренне надеюсь, что хотя бы один из Старков сможет провести с вами достаточно времени, чтобы довериться друг другу._  
 _Для Говарда вы были надеждой. И оружием._  
 _Для Тони станете верным другом. В этом я не сомневаюсь._  
 _Не обращайте внимания на его несколько нелицеприятные привычки, несвойственные для нас с вами, мистер Роджерс. Он действительно человек с золотым сердцем. За это я ручаюсь._  
  
_Джеймс погиб при исполнении в 1966 году. Простите, что не сберегла его для вас. Мне очень жаль._  
  
_Надеюсь, что мои внуки не потеряли вашу фотографию, мистер Роджерс. Это единственное, что осталось от вашей дружбы с Баки, и это теперь принадлежит вам. Фотография, конечно, уже не идеального качества, но… я надеюсь, что вы оставите её у себя. Джеймс бы хотел этого._  
  
  
_Я знаю, что не имею права вас просить о чём-либо, учитывая все произошедшие обстоятельства, но попрошу лишь об одном: присмотрите за Мэдди и Эдвином._  
  
_Новый мир развивается стремительно, мистер Роджерс. Единственное что вам нужно — успевать следовать за ним._  
  
_Элеанор Эллингтон, 2011 год_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://cs616323.vk.me/v616323859/f416/R99mdvrZJyk.jpg


End file.
